That's How Legends Are Made
by tHe CuriOus
Summary: Naruto, can you lay your life down so a stranger could live? Can you take what you need but take less than you give? Could you close everyday without the glory and fame? Could you hold your head high when no one knows your name? He looked up and smiled.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This is my first Naruto fanfic so be nice. It's no big deal, just wanted to put it up. I feel bad because Naruto is always emo and beat up and whatnot. He always seems to get the short end of the stick and the fact that I hate Sasuke. So I wrote one on a more happier note…I guess. My OC is Kira. She's half human/half magician from another dimension. It may seem like it'll be a Naru/OC, but it won't I assure you. She's a feel-good character to encourage Naruto.

* * *

With You Forever

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi were coming back from yet another failed attempt to bring Sasuke back. Naruto was frustrated and mad at Sakura. 'She blew our chance. Why does she always let her emotions interfere?!' She could tell Naruto was frustrated, she was too. 'I blew another chance…why do I always do this? I just can't help these feelings I have for Sasuke-kun.' It was a silent way home. The tension was suffocating the other three. Sai was disappointed because he couldn't help Naruto. Yamato and Kakashi were frustrated because they were so stubborn.

Naruto let out a sigh. It was a passing thought, but it surprised him. 'I wish Kira was here. She always makes me feel better or at least tries.' Naruto let out a gasp, but then smiled at the thoughts of his time with Kira flooded his mind. Everyone was surprised to see such a relaxed smile on Naruto after failing to bring Sasuke back. It worried them.

Kira is petite with long black hair. One of her eyes is blue and the other one is whitish blue. It was blinded during one of her battles. She's a little different from normal people. She is born of magician blood. Although she's only half magician, she's still considered pretty strong for a Halfling. Naruto bumped into her during his training with Jiraya during the two and a half years. Even though she didn't know him, she would always try her best to cheer him up when ever he was sad or not feeling well. She always smiled for him and even though he didn't know her, he felt comfortable around her. She was so accepting and nice to him; he didn't need to try as hard to get acceptance; she fully acknowledged him.

What made their relationship deep was the fact that she didn't treat him like a child or a baka, like all his other friends. In fact, he would be calling her baka. She had more energy than he did; he knew she wasn't always like that though. He knew she wasn't someone you should mess with. She was cute and bubbly, but looks were very deceiving. Just to prove his point, she's 170 years old. During his training, she helped him out with reinforcement magic, the basics of control an element that humans are able to use, and demon magic. Jiraya told him that he knew her father who is known to be death, but she thinks he's alive.

Anyways enough about her, back to the scene. Naruto wasn't injured very badly physically, but emotionally he was crushed. 'He replaced me and Sakura.' It was like Sasuke really didn't care. Tsunade was a little worried about the report that the team had given her. 'I beginning to believe that there is no more hope for Uchiha Sasuke. What will you do now Naruto?' Naruto and the gang were getting patch jobs done. They were a little nervous about Naruto's silence. He didn't even try to cover his frustration. Kakashi frowned, he didn't like his student like this. 'He totally crushed his spirit.' Kakashi didn't like what Sasuke did to Naruto.

Tsunade was doing paper work when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Tsunade looked up, there was an unfamiliar presence with him.

"Yo Tsunade!" Jiraya was there with a petite Kira, who was smiling happily. Tsunade looked at her with a tilt. Kira gave Tsunade an enthusiastic bow.

"Hajime mashite! Kira desu! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu Hokage–sama!" Kira smiled happily as if it was her birthday and she was having the time of her life. Tsunade was taken aback by the greeting, but smiled. 'How cute?'

"Ah. Jiraya, what bring you here?"

"I have information and I bumped into Kira, she's the daughter of Atticus. Remember Atticus?" Tsunade's eyes widened. "She came to visit Naruto." Kira got excited.

"Wah! I get to see him! I'm so happy! Thank you Jiraya-san!" He smiled a fatherly smile.

"You're welcome Kira. By the way, how did the mission go?" He turned serious; Kira tried but couldn't, she was a little worried though. 'I wonder if Naruto's okay.'

"They failed, but thankfully no big injuries. It seems Uchiha got a new team." Kira slightly frowned, she didn't like that name very much.

"May I go see him, Hokage-sama?" Kira asked calmly for once. She nodded and guided her to where Naruto was.

He was Kakashi's room with his team. They were visiting to see if their sensei was okay. They were still feeling blue. Then they heard the door knock. Naruto recognized the presence and opened the door, only to be tackled into a hug by the one person he missed.

"NARUTO! I found you! How have you been? Are you okay? Have you been eating properly? Did you get any injuries?..." Everyone was taken aback by this presence. Sakura felt a little tug on her heart seeing Kira clinging to Naruto and seeing Naruto say nothing about it.

"K-k-kira." Kira stopped rambling random questions and looked at him.

"Hmm?" Then she realized. "Oh gomen. I'm pretty heavy aren't I?" She got off and sat indian style next to him as he sat up. She smiled.

"But it's really good seeing you again." He smiled back.

"Ah."

"Okairinasai Naruto!" Kira grinned.

"Tadaima." Everyone looked back and forth. Kakashi giggle and everyone looked at him disturbed.

"Oi Naruto, aren't you going to introduce you friend there?" Kakashi asked with a suspicious smile.

Naruto dusted himself off and help Kira up by lending her a hand. Sakura saw how gentle he was with her and felt a little jealous. Naruto was different, he wasn't hyper or angry anymore; he was just normal.

"This is Kira. She's a friend of mine; we met during my training with Ero-sennin." She gave them an enthusiastic bow.

"Hajime mashite! Kira desu! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu minna!" Kakashi smiled. 'What a bright girl?' Sai smiled a small smile. 'I guess you can say this is a good way to lighten this dead mood.' Sakura smiled nervously. 'She's so hyper, but cute.' Yamato chuckled. 'What a cute little lady?' Then they saw Naruto bonk her on her head lightly.

"Baka, you don't need to yell. They can hear you with just your whisper." Kira pouted.

"Demo…demo…I want to make a good first impression with your friends." Naruto let out a sigh and smiled.

"You're so weird." Kira's pout turned into a cute frown with puffy cheeks.

"I am not!" She stuck out her tongue. Then she realized where she was and quickly caught herself.

"Oops…sorry everyone for making a ruckus…I'm not weird…really, I'm not!" She started rambling again. Everyone gave her a nervous smile with sweat drops. Naruto rolled his eyes and bonked her on the head to make her shut up. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks." He just nodded with a smile and jaws dropped. They've never seen this side of Naruto before.

"I'll introduce you to my friends. This is Sakura, she's my teammate." Sakura was kind of sad because she was only just a teammate to Naruto, which was a new concept to her, but she still smiled and gave her a small wave.

"Hey Kira-chan." Kira's eye brightened. She looked up at Naruto.

"She called me Kira-chan!" Naruto rolled his eyes, 'Not everybody knows you're 170 years old, Kira.' but smiled. Sakura got worried.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Kira quickly shook her head and took her hand into hers.

"Thank you so much. You made my day, no one has ever called me Kira-chan before! Ureshi desu (I'm happy)!" Kira giggled. Sakura smiled. 'She certainly a cute little girl.'

"Okay enough Kira geez…calm down. Okay that's Sai. Another teammate."

"Hajimemashite." Kira shook his hand with a smile.

"That's Yamato-taichou."

"Haimemashite Kira-san." She shook his hand too.

"And that's Kakashi-sensei."

"Yo Kira-chan." Kira grinned and shook his hand too.

They got to know each other better and found out a new side of Naruto. Their first impression of Kira was…airhead. She was totally out there and clueless; however Kakashi and Yamato could tell there was more than meets the eye, but didn't say anything.

"So where are you from Kira-chan?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Umm…I guess you can say I'm a wanderer. I just travel here and there, not very stationary teehee!"

"Ah sou…it must be hard." Kira gave her a reassuring tap on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I can defend myself! If not then I'll call out 'Naruto!' and he'll come flying to my rescue, ne?" Naruto snorted.

"Baka, stop saying stupid things." Kira stuck out her tongue and mockingly bowed down at him.

"Hai sumimasen." Kakashi and Yamato couldn't help but to chuckle. 'This will be quite interesting.' Sakura's jealousy didn't go away as she hoped. 'Why do I feel this way?' Then Sai asked.

"So who will you be staying with Kira-san?"

"With Naruto!" They all looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sakura asked. Kira nodded.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" She asked innocently.

"Well for starters, Naruto's a pervert." Kira looked at Naruto.

"Masaka…but if he is, don't worry I can take care of myself." She gave them a "Rock Lee" thumbs up, but they still looked nervous. 'I better check on them later today.' Kakashi noted to himself…well he wasn't the only one thinking that.

Naruto walked Kira to his apartment. He told her to take off her shoes. She was calmer when nobody was around with just him. She turned to him with a sweet smile.

"I missed you, Naruto." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Ah." They didn't know, but Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura and Sai were spying on them from a far.

"I'm sorry if I caused you too much trouble."

"Don't worry about it. They seem to like you." Kira slightly frowned.

"I heard about your mission today. It didn't go so well?" Naruto nodded his smile faded.

"He rounded up a new team. His expression was so empty." Kira gave him a smile. He looked at her annoyed.

"Oi, could you, at least, look sad or sympathetic?" he grumbled.

"But I'm so happy."

"Why?"

"Because you're opening up to me. You're sharing your fears and hopes and experiences with me. I'm really happy! Even though you don't know me very well, you're willing to share the deepest part of you with me. You're acknowledging me and my presence, as someone you can trust; to me that's very precious." Naruto's eyes widened and he let out a smile chuckle.

"Bakayaroga." 'Why is it that you always say the things I want to hear?' "De, how have you been? Get into any trouble?"

"Nothing big, just same old same old. My family's weird." She let out a heart-full laugh.

"Again? Why do they want you so badly?"

"Oh, they just want me gone, but no worries. I'm good at running away." Kira gave him a victory sign and giggled. Naruto let out a sigh.

"Can't believe you're an even bigger baka than me." Kira stuck out her tongue. Then Naruto became serious again.

"How's your heart?"

"It's gone." Naruto's eyes widened with anger and punched the ground.

"You let him take it!?" Kira just continued to smile.

"No he overpowered me, like always. I just need to get stronger until I'm able to get my heart back." Naruto let out, yet another sigh of frustration. Kira had also lost her heart to the same person that had blinded her. She reminded Naruto of Gaara, they were both lonely people, and bad things always happened to them. He hated that.

Kakashi and the gang were confused and worried. They looked at each other a bit relieved that they didn't have to worry about anything happening but felt that the two might be in danger. They continued to listen. 'I better ask about the Kira character to Hokage-sama.' Kakashi thought. He had grown attach to his student. He enjoyed his time with him; he reminded Kakashi of Obito. And his progress growing faster and faster. He just wished it was because of more positive occurrences. He continued to listen.

"Hey you sneaky little weasel, you changed the subject!"

"Technically I'm a fox baka; if you're going to insult me, do it right." Kira patted his head and smiled.

"That's right, you're a fox. I forgot. Anyways how is your…friend?" Naruto could hear the awkwardness. He knew she didn't like Sasuke much for what he did to him. He chuckled.

"Don't hate him too much baka. He's just being stupid at the moment; I just hope he doesn't stay stupid." Kira pouted.

"But still, he hurt you so much. I don't like to see my favorite person hurt."

Sakura tensed, while everyone was a little surprised. No one had ever really said those kind of things to Naruto.

"Do you think Kira-san likes Naruto-kun?" Sai asked innocently.

"Maybe." Yamato shrugged. Kakashi giggled.

"This is better than Icha Icha Tactics." They all frowned at him and rolled their eyes. Naruto went on.

"Stop saying stupid things, baka." And he bonked her lightly on the head again. Kira stuck out her tongue and bowed down.

"Gomen nasai." Kira giggled as Naruto smirked. Tears were falling from Kakashi's eyes. 'So cute.' They all looked a little worried.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Senpai?"

"Oh the drama, Kira-chan is trying to coax Naruto! This is just like Icha Icha Tactic. When Kyoya isn't too sure about his feelings, but Izumi's presence just tug at his heart, but he's already engaged with the supposed love of his life, Kikyo." Sweat drops.

"I don't get it." Sai commented.

"Leave senpai to his imaginations guys." Yamato shook his head.

Back to Kira and Naruto.

She walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his head and gave him a sisterly hug. Naruto blushed slightly. Everyone gasped at Kira's bold move. Then they heard Kakashi say, "Subarashi.(brilliant.)" Sweat drops all around.

"I know it seems hopeless, when you look into his eyes, but you know, through my travels I've learned something."

"What's that?"

"There's more than one way home." Naruto's eyes widened as Kira pulled back and faced him face to face and smiled sweetly.

"Even though your…ehhm…friend…chose a different path to take on his journey of life, ultimately both of your destinations are the same. Even if that path seems wrong to you, have faith that he knows that too and that he'll return home again." Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Don't lose faith, huh?" He looked at her for a moment and pulled her into a hug. Kira gasped.

"Why is it that you always say the thing I want to hear? Why…?" Kira just smiled.

Everyone was shocked! OMG! Kakashi couldn't contain himself. 'Yes Naruto! Be the man!' Sakura's fist was trembling slightly, but her breathing was steadying. Everyone noticed her but didn't say anything. Naruto like the warmth from Kira, but he let go.

"So, why are you here? You're not in the position to just pop up for a visit." He smiled his usual smile

"Oh you're so smart. I'm actually here to teach you more new tricks and help you out with your little friend inside you. I heard you were having problems controlling that power and the fact that I missed you a lot. I bumped into Jiraya along my way and he let me come with him."

"Ero-sennin?"

"Yeah, he's probably here because he has new information on Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? How troublesome." Kira saw his frustrated face and decided to cheer him up.

"Hey I got a new recipe for you! Come on, let's make it together. I'm hungry." Naruto's eye brightened. He never really liked being in the kitchen, but cooking with Kira was something he always enjoyed. She didn't like his eating habit of only ramen and force it upon him; he gradually got use to eating healthier. Then they got cracking.

They talked about random stuff; it was basically Kira rambling about her adventures and Naruto quietly listening. The spying group had never seen this part of Naruto before and quite frankly they were jealous because Kira, a virtual unknown, had cracked Naruto's shell and she'd only known him for two years and a half. Each of them were eagered to interrogate Kira; one by one they thought of ways to get her away from Naruto. For now they continued to spy, but they had to admit, Kira had one of the most exciting lives they have ever heard.

"And then…" KNOCK KNOCK. Naruto was busy with the rice so Kira decided to get it. She opened the door and saw three new faces. It was Lee, Neji and Tenten. They were certainly surprised to see her. She bowed enthusiastically.

"Konbanwa Kira desu! Yoroshiku! Are you all Naruto's friends too?" Lee was happy to see such a happy person. 'What a youthful person?!'

"Yes. I'm Rock Lee."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"I'm Tenten. Nice to meet ya." Kira shook their hand one by one.

"You guys are just in time. We finished a new dish, would you all like to join us?"

"Eh?! Naruto cooks!?" Naruto came out of the kitchen and saw them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" They were certainly surprised at how calm and relaxed Naruto was.

"Naruto-kun, who is your new youthful friend?" Lee asked.

"I'm his fiancé!" The spying group fell from the tree they were spying from.

"EEHHHH?!!?!?!?!?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the positive inputs. Ummm…I'm not sure what Mary-Sue is, but I'll try not to go there. It's not Naru/OC, if anything I think I'll be leaning towards Naru/Saku…but that's undecided too. Again I'll try to update as much as I can.

* * *

With You forever 2

Naruto bonked her on the head. Ow.

"Just kidding! I met Naruto when he went for that journey with Jiraya." They all let out a sigh of relief. Naruto let out a sigh of frustration.

"De, what brings you guys here?"

"We heard you came back and wanted to cheer you up." Tenten said.

"Hmph, I just came because these two dragged me, but I did come to see how you were doing." Kira went to check on the food and started putting them on plates.

"Naruto, did you want to invite your team. I'm pretty sure they'd like some too." Kira asked innocently. Naruto simply nodded.

"Yeah, I feel bad for giving Sakura the silent treatment, I guess I can't help with other emotions. I'll go get them, but my place is too small."

"That's okay we can take it to a clear place and eat outside." Naruto shrugged.

"You guys get acquainted and if she said anything stupid, ignore her. Kira control yourself while I'm gone." Kira stuck out her tongue.

"Hai." Then Naruto left to look for his team mates. The spying group quickly dispersed.

Neji and his group were sitting at the table waiting for Naruto. Kira was entertaining them with her adventures.

"And then the next thing I knew I was sucked into Jiraya's genjutsu. He truly is a sennin, a genius. Anyways Naruto was practicing Kai…I think. He thought I was an illusion and started attacking me, but thankfully Jiraya stopped him. Then they decided to take a break and asked me to join them for lunch as an apology."

"Heh, so that's how you guys met. And I'm guessing you like Naruto."

"I'm going to marry him one day." Kira giggled. Sweat drop, but then they saw a genuinely sincere smile grace her face.

"He's a really great guy, I just wish he could see that within himself. I just want him to be happy." They understood what she meant.

"I agree with your youthful wishes!" Lee gave her his nice guy pose.

"Yeah, even if he is a goofball." Tenten smiled.

"Hn." Neji smirked. So many people took Naruto for granted. Neji being the more observant one saw this first hand.

Naruto rounded up his team and they all agreed, which surprised him because they never agreed. 'That is strange. Heh, their probably curious about Kira…I hope she's not saying anything stupid.' He saw Kira and Lee's group gathered on the roof top of his apartment. Everyone gathered and stared at the food. It smelled delicious but they didn't know what it was, so Sakura took the liberty to ask.

"Ne Naruto, what is this?"

"Umm…It's Columbian Chicken and Rice with fried bananas. Kira and I made it."

"Oh." Kira was putting them on plates. Tenten decided to tease Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I heard you're going to get married." Everyone choked on their food except Kira, Naruto and Lee's group.

"What?!"

Naruto shot a 'What the hell did you tell them?' look at Kira. She was minding her own business.

"What the hell did you say?"

"Oh nothing, just that I going to marry you some day." She gave a light giggle. Naruto let out yet another sigh.

"I told you not to say stupid things like that."

"Hai, gomen nasai, Naruto-kun."

"And don't call me that either, it reeks of something illegal coming out of your mouth." Kakashi chuckled. He could tell Naruto was having fun and was glad.

"Oi oi Naruto, you should be nicer to your fiancé."

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't seriously believe I would marry this baka!?" Kira interjected.

"No Naruto, I'm a genius." She stood up proudly and smirked. Sweat drops.

"See what I mean…baka."

"She reminds me of you Naruto." Neji inputted with a smirk. They all laughed at him.

"You take that back Neji!"

It was fun, Kira told them stories of her past travels and random facts. Suddenly she felt a presence, which she hoped to avoid. She abruptly stopped speaking, which got everyone worried especially Naruto. He narrowed his eyes.

"Kira." She looked up at him and then at everyone else. She felt something coming and put a force field around them. She stood up and saw an orange hair green eyed girl.

Everyone was on their guard, especially Naruto. He was about to attack, until Kira stopped him.

"This isn't your fight." She turned to see a smirking the girl in the sky. "Let's take this elsewhere, shall we Selma."

"Fine, I don't like crowds anyways." Then she disappeared first. Kira was about to leave until Naruto grabbed her.

"Take me with you." Kira smiled up at him.

"Stay here." Then she disappeared from his grasp. He clenched his fist.

"Bakayaroga."

Selma was waiting for Kira in an open space. Selma was never that great with magic, she was more hand to hand combat. Kira had to thank her, if it wasn't for Selma, she wouldn't have taken kendo and karate lessons. Selma put up a barrier so no one would disturb them. They got into their fighting stance and started fighting.

Naruto was frowning. Everyone had question. He didn't know whether he could answer them. Then Kakashi-sensei came up to him.

"Naruto, who was the lady that attacked us?"

"It's probably one of her cousins."

"What is Kira, really?" Sai asked bluntly. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh.

"There's no time for this. I need to go find her." Sakura had never seen him so worried since Sasuke left. Lee came up to Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll help you!" He gave Naruto his nice-guy pose. Seeing that, it reminded him of Kira and felt a little weight off his shoulder. Naruto nodded.

"I lost her scent." Yamato said. Neji used his byakugan and couldn't find anything. Even Kakashi couldn't sense anything. Naruto started thinking about the past. 'Think Naruto think.' He remembered one technique she taught him when locating someone using spirit energy to sense other spirit energy.

"Wait everyone, don't move. I'm going to try something to find her."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"We won't find her by just looking for her. Her presence is gone, then that mean she's kept inside a protected space." Kakashi narrowed his eye. 'What is Kira?'

"So what do you suggest Naruto-kun?" Sai asked. Naruto closed his eyes and started looking for his spirit energy. Suddenly everyone was surrounded by white ribbons.

"Where are we?" Tenten asked. They all just watched Naruto walk forward with his eyes closed. He was trying to sense Kira's spirit energy. It took a while, but he found it. His arm shot out and grasped a red ribbon and then everyone was back at the roof.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked.

"I found her." Naruto declared. "Come on we don't have much time." Everyone followed him.

"What did you do Naruto? How did you find her?" Kakashi asked.

"I searched for her spirit energy. She told me everyone has some and that all you need to do was to draw out your own spirit energy to sense others."

"So those white ribbons were other people's spirit energy?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded. Then Sakura asked.

"But why was her ribbon red?"

"Because she's not exactly human." They were shocked.

When they reached her, Selma had left and Kira collapsed. Naruto ran to her and picked her up bridal style.

"We need to take her to Tsunade oba-chan." They all nodded and took her their. When they got there Jiraya and Tsunade came to see her. Kira was sleeping from fatigue. Tsunade checked her, but then she started floating. They let out a sigh of relief when everyone except Naruto gasped.

"What the..?" Tenten asked bewildered.

"Don't worry, Kira is in a trance. She's healing herself." Jiraya explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is Kira?" Neji asked as politely as possible. Jiraya and Tsunade looked at each other, after a few moments of silence they decided to tell them in brief.

"Kira is a magician." Everyone looked shocked.

"Is there such thing as magic?"

"Magic has always existed; however, it was kept secret for generations." Tsunade explained. Jiraya continued.

"Long ago, everyone live together, they learned from each other and took care of each other. But human souls started getting corrupted, so the first generation that had dealt with this situation decided to keep it a secret. Magicians, soon after, were labeled as mythical being, legends told in children books. That's how magic has been past down since, that is why nobody believes there in magic. Everyone thinks it's a fairy tale. Also there are certain regulations and rules preventing anyone from using magic openly." It made sense, but they were still confused.

"Why did that lady attack her?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Because they want her dead." Naruto put it bluntly.

"What?"

"She has family complexes worst than Sasuke, believe me. You want to hear it from the horse mouth on this one." Naruto explained rubbing his temple. They were all suspicious and worried.

After a few minutes Lee's group, Kakasih-sensei, Yamato-taichou and Sai had to leave. Only Sakura and Naruto was left. She looked at him, she could see a sign of relief on his face, but also a sign of concern. 'Naruto, does she mean that much to you? Why do I feel this way?' She started missing the attention he used to give her.

"Ne Naruto?" He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Sakura.

"Yeah, what did you need?" Sakura felt her cheeks slightly heat up. Naruto tilted his head.

"Sakura-chan, you okay? You're turning pink. Are you getting a fever?" Naruto put one hand over her forehead and his other hand over his. Sakura panicked as she felt herself getting redder. 'I gotta do something.' Sakura punched him on the face.

"Ba-baka!" Naruto twitched on the ground.

"Sa-sakura-chan, that…hurts."

"You shouldn't have startled me then!"

"Sorry." Naruto turned back to Kira. Sakura could see the worried face and she just had to ask. She couldn't contain her need to know why that girl was special to him.

"Ne Naruto, can I ask you something?" He showed her that he was listening.

"She seem pretty special to you…why?" His eyes widened. Sakura put up her hand in defense and gave him a nervous smile.

"You don't have to answer it…if you don't…"

"It's because…It's because she reminds me of Gaara and sometimes me. It was strange when I first met her. She was very hyper and a bit of an airhead, she didn't even know me, but she would always bring lunches for me and Ero-sennin and whenever I was feeling frustrated and angry, she would always try to cheer me up with her stupid antics. It was strange; for the first time in years I felt my shell cracking bit by bit and before I knew it I was calm." Sakura saddened. 'She did more for him in two and a half years than I did during our 11 to 12 years. All I ever cared about was Sasuke…' She heard him continue.

"Then I heard about her family and what she really was. I was shocked, she didn't have anyone and anyone she did have, betrayed her. They even took her heart; all of her emotions are gone. That got me really angry, it made me want to protect her with my life, just like Gaara." Sakura started feeling bad for her. 'I guess I would be over-protective too, if that ever happened to anyone close to me.' They sat in silence and watched the girl sleep.

Tsunade's office.

It was Kakashi, Yamato and Jiraiya. Tsunade knew they had a lot of questions. Kakashi went first.

"Tsunade-sama, who is Kira exactly? And why are there people out to get her?" Yamato intervened.

"Not to be rude but, this can jeopardize the safety of Konoha and Naruto."

"Kira is half human and half magician. The main reason why her family is after her is because her father left the family cutting ties. He played a very important part in their plan, but due to his leave, they couldn't accomplish that. It's been rumored that he died. Now they are after Kira, I guess they don't want any remains of a traitor."

"I think it's more than that Tsunade." Jiraiya interjected. "I don't know what that reason is, but I doubt it's something as simple as revenge." She let out a sigh.

"You may be right. Anywho, her father was a good man. We've met him a couple times. He even taught us a few tricks that we passed down to Konoha. Kira won't be here long because of her situation. She can't afford to be stationary. She's here strictly on business and that's to help Naruto get stronger."

"But I thought I was his teacher." Kakashi felt a little offended.

"You are, but you can't help him control that kyuubi in the amount of time we have, she can. The sooner the better."

"I told her about Naruto's condition and asked if she could help with that." Jiraiya smiled. "She said yes before I could finish. She really has formed a great liking to him. This will be a great advantage for us. It's unfortunate she has to leave right after." Tsunade looked out the window.

"If you want answers, go ask her directly. She prefers that and who know, you might learn something." Kakashi and Yamato raised an eye brow. They were curious now. The two bowed and left the room. Jiraiya turned to Tsunade.

"Do you think Atticus is still alive, Tsunade?"

"Who knows?"

Kira woke up and saw Naruto and Sakura. She stretched her petite body and got up.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Hehe…did you guys miss me?"

"Baka! I was worried sick! Don't ever do that again!" Naruto yelled angrily ready to punch her. Sakura grabbed his shoulders.

"Naruto calm down!" Kira put a reassuring hand over Naruto's and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, but I'm okay now, see." Kira stood and started dancing the running man and the cabbage patch. "Tada!" She stood on the bed, like she was king of the world. That's when Kakashi and Yamato came and saw her. Sweat drops. But soon after Naruto started to laugh, then Sakura followed. Both males were confused, but decided it was no big deal.

"Kira, why do you do such stupid thing? Not even I do that, and trust me I do a lot of stupid things."

"You can say that again." Sakura commented.

"Sakura-chan!" They bursted into laughter. Kira sat down and smiled happily. 'I'm glad to see you smiling again Naruto.' Everyone stopped laughing when they heard Kira's stomach growl.

"I'm hungry." Sakura stood up, but Naruto stopped her.

"I'll go get you something." Kira nodded happily.

Kakashi and Yamato walked up to her.

"I see you're awake and well Kira-chan. Are you feeling better?"

"Oh yes, thank you very much for your hospitality! How are all of you? I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I promise I won't stay long." Sakura felt bad now hearing those words.

"It's okay Kira-chan. You can stay as long as you need to." Kakashi said. Kira smiled.

"That's very kind of you, but it's best that I leave as soon as possible for safety issues. I'm glad to see Naruto happy. That's what I came here for." They were surprised.

"You mean, you came to see Naruto happy, not to train him?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well, of course I came here to help him control his demons, but anyone can help him with that. I just wanted to make sure that he was happy, content. It's a special trait he has."

"Special trait?" Yamato pondered. She nodded.

"He's like the sun. His shine radiates on to others giving them his strength, his dreams and everything. He has the power to give hope to those who have lost all hope, but he's faith in himself and his own abilities recently haven't been the best, that's why I came; to remind him." They were astounded by her comments. No one had ever spoken so highly of Naruto before…well not in this way. Naruto came in with food and saw them awestruck. Kira's eyes sparkle and reached out to Naruto, like a little kid. 'Food!' Naruto looked at her suspiciously.

"Oi, did you say something stupid again?" Kira looked at him innocently.

"What gave you that idea?" Naruto looked at all their faces.

"They're all speechless." She looked around and smiled.

"I just told them we decided to move up our wedding date a couple months early." They all fell to the ground as she giggled. Naruto stood up.

"That's not funny! Stop that nonsense and eat dammit!"

"Ah ai captain!" then she started eating.

Naruto just stared at Kira eating, the closest person to him was Kakashi-sensei, so he decided to ask.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, what did she really say?" He whispered.

"She wants four sets of twins." Kakashi smiled as Naruto fell forward from the absurdity of that comment. 'Learn something, huh?' Sakura looked at Kira and then Naruto. Her jealousy didn't leave her, but she understood what Kira was talking about. 'His radiance…' She saw Naruto get up off his butt and sit next to Kira and watch her eat.

"Slow down, you're going to choke baka!" Kira stuck out her tongue at him.

"So what have you been doing besides traveling Kira-chan?" Yamato asked. They saw her look around to see if anyone was listening. Then she started to whisper.

"I'll tell you only if you promise to keep my identity a secret." They all tilted their heads.

"Eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the input. Here is chapter three. I'll try my best not to disappoint the audience. Oh by the way, I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OC character Kira and her family.

* * *

With You forever 3

"To tell you the truth, (looking around again) I'm a super hero."

"Ah!" They all fell to the ground.

"Baka! Who the hell is going to believe that crap?!" Kria giggled.

"I can be a super hero, if I really wanted to. A vigilante like Batman. Cool, huh?" Sweat drops. 'This girl is almost as lame as Naruto.' Kakashi thought.

"I'm just kidding. Well there's not much to it, I travel from place to place trying not to cause so much trouble. My family kind of works for the government and they want me eliminated so I can't afford to stay in one place for too long."

"The government?" Sakura asked

"Well I guess you can say they control major aspects that keep a society running, like the media, the council and such. They have eyes everywhere. They're the ones that clean up underground workings of the higher us kind of like your Hunter-nins and Anbu."

"They sound like powerful people." Kakashi commented. Kira nodded.

"Yes, very. They try to make my life a living hell, but I guess after living it, it's not so bad you, eventually get used to it. You just gotta keep moving forward." She struck her victory sign and winked. "Hehe." They were quiet and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Keep moving forward…" Naruto bitterly laughed. 'That's about all we can do.' (A/N: I love Meet the Robinsons! Go watch it!)

Kira saw them a little down and mentally smacked herself. 'Good going dufus, now you got them all sad.' So she decided to change the subject.

"Naruto." He looked at her.

"We start tomorrow."

"Ossu." Naruto grinned excitedly. Kira smiled. 'One of Naruto's greatest weaknesses, his love for training.'

"It won't be easy though, so get a good nights rest, you're going to need it." He nodded. There was a moment of silence. Then Kira broke it again.

"So…where is this ramen place you've been telling me about all those years?" They saw Naruto's eye brightened.

"I thought you'd never ask! But you just ate." Kira pouted.

"But I'm still hungry." Everyone's eyes widened. 'But she just ate all that food.' The food Naruto brought her was pretty massive for a girl and now she was asking for more. 'Where does she put it all?' Sakura wondered. Kakashi stood up.

"Actually, ramen sound pretty good right now. Why don't we all go for some? We should call Sai too." So they were off.

Sai met them there and when they got there, they bumped into Shikamaru and his team. Ino stood up when she met eyes with Kira. 'It's…her.' Kira's smile didn't falter, but she was surprised.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Ino." Ino was couldn't move, her hands started to shake and her mouth started to dry. Shika raised an eye brow. Everyone else was confused, even Naruto.

"Oi, Ino, do you two know each other?" Ino snapped out of her shock and sharply turned her head away from Kira's gaze.

"No, this is the first time I've ever seen this person." Kira's smile faltered slightly, but quickly covered it with a laugh.

"Aha…of course, sorry. Nice to meet you, I'm Kira! Are you guys Naruto's friends?" Shikamaru gave Kira calculating eyes.

"Ah. The names Shikamaru, this is Chouji and that's Ino." Ino stood up.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"But it's getting dark out." Sakura commented.

"I'll be fine." And Ino left. Kira sigh.

"I feel terrible. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna keep an eye on her. You guys enjoy your time."

"Matte. Who are you? I've never seen Ino that shaken up before." Shika asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, she needs me more. (She turned to Naruto.) Naruto, I'll see you at home, okay?" Naruto nodded slightly. Kira smiled and waved bye.

Ino was walking towards the park to get some peace and quiet. 'Why is she back?' Then she heard foot steps behind her. She turned expecting Shikamaru and Chouji, but it was her. She was out of breath from running.

"Wow, you walk fast." Kira laughed lightly. Ino snorted and kept evading her.

"Wait Ino!" Ino was mad.

"Why?! Why are you back?!"

"Ino…"

"Don't Ino me! Leave me alone!" Kira appeared right in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's talk." Ino struggled to get her hand our of Kira's grasp, but Kira was simply too strong for Ino.

They pick a big tree to sit under. They were silent for a while. It gave Ino time to cool down, then she started talking.

"Why are you here?" Kira was looking at the sunset.

"I came to help Naruto control his power."

"And what are you going to leave again?"

"Yes, right after I finish." Ino was getting mad again.

"Then why bother?! Why not just leave now, like you did last time?! (Ino started trembling and tears fell from her eyes.)Why did you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I had to."

"Why?!"

"Because, I would have put you and everyone else in danger." Ino's eyes widened.

"What?" She knew Kira wasn't lying, she was bad at it.

"Listen, the reason I left was because there are people out to defeat me. I didn't want them to find out about you, so I left." Ino felt a little reassured and wiped her tears. She was afraid Kira might say because she was weak.

"Why didn't you tell me before hand?"

"Well I didn't have time, but I didn't want you to worry about me."

"But I was worried." Kira stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry. Anyways, how have you been progressing?"

"Well, by law I can't exactly practice what you taught me freely, but I managed. But I don't know. I look at all my friends and they've gotten really strong. I feel like I'm the only one who hasn't progressed."

"Mm, Ino, you don't know how far from the truth you are. Strength doesn't only come in one shape or form, you just need to find your strength and grow in it. What are your strengths, Ino?" she thought about it, but unfortunately she couldn't think of any.

"I don't think I have any."

"That's because you're comparing yourself to everyone else around you. Ino, your strength lies within your mind. It's amazing how you haven't gone insane from going into so many minds. You have the most stable mind I have ever encountered; it's most likely because of her family ability." Ino scoffed.

"What good is a stable mind if it can't do anything to the opponent?"

"Don't underestimate your ability. I wouldn't have taken you in as my apprentice, if you didn't have that. I'm not a ninja, so I don't know very much about it, but as a magician, mind stability is everything. It's the source of our power. Ino, I want you to apply your abilities to your missions."

"Eh? But isn't that breaking the rules?"

"Not if you fuse it into your ninjustu. That's legal because technically it's not magic. You've only enhance your human capacity." Ino's eyes got brightened.

"I see. Okay, I'll try it." Kira patted her head.

"That's my girl." Ino blushed. "But I can't help you with this. You have to find this on your own, okay?" Ino nodded in understanding. They caught up on what's happened in their lives and Kira took Ino home.

When Kira got home Naruto was meditating with books on his head ad scroll or two sprawled on the floor. She wanted to sneak around and pounce on him, but he was just too quick and had caught her by her ankle with a triumphant smirk. He stood up while he held her up which caused her to dangle.

"Hiya Naruto. How was ramen?" Naruto gently dropped her.

"Not fun without you. Everyone had a lot of questions and attacked me."

"Hehe…sorry about that." Naruto went into the kitchen and brought out some riceballs with tea.

"Thought you might get hungry. (Kira accepted them happily.) So how do you know Ino?" Kira had a mouthful of food.

"Long stolie shot, she wa ma appentic." Naruto gave her his 'Eh?!' face.

"Stop talking with your mouth full, baka. I can't understand you." Kira swallowed her food.

"Long story short, I took her in as my apprentice at one time, but because of family issue. I had to leave and didn't get to tell her. She's been mad at me ever since, but we're okay now."

"Ino was your apprentice?! What can she do? She's not born of magician blood."

"You don't have to be born of magician blood to use telekinesis."

"Tele- wah?"

"Ino has the ability to project her mind into others, right?" Naruto nodded.

"Well I helped her enhance her ability to use her mind in different ways. Telekinesis is the ability to move objects with your mind. It's using the same principle of her mind walking in a different way. And I also taught her telepathy, to be able to read and talk to others through the mind."

"Whoa. If she could do all that, then why hasn't she used them during the past years?"

"Probably because she wasn't sure if she could use them. There are certain rules and regulations about using magic in a foreign place."

"Heh. How do you survive with all those rules?! I would be so irritated."

"Yeah it gets irritating, but I bet you look really cute when you're irritated." Kira giggled as Naruto slightly blushed but bonked her on her head.

"I thought I told you not to say stupid things baka."

"Sorry. Anyways, you should really go to bed and take the bed, you're going to need it way more than me." Naruto was too tired to argue.

"Fine, I'll make it up to you with breakfast." Kira got all bubbly inside.

"Aww you're so sweet. You're going to make a good husband someday."

"What did I say about stupid comments?!?!" Kira ran from him as she chased her with a nearby throw pillow.

Once she was sure Naruto was asleep, she teleported on the roof. There was someone waiting for her. She went up to her.

"How may I help you?" The figure reassured her that she was not here to fight.

"Kira, I'm here with a message." She came into the light. It was one of her cousins, Nelson, she wasn't too sure whether she could trust her, but listened.

"I came to tell you to be careful; they're on to you and will strike at anytime." Kira was confused.

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you supposed to be against me?" Nelson looked down at the cracks on the roof.

"I don't know myself. You might not believe me when I tell you this, but he's really worried about you." Kira looked away knowing who she was talking about, the man that took her heart.

"Oh."

"I need to leave."

"Wait." She stopped and turned to Kira.

"Please don't hurt these people." Nelson's eyes widened. These moments confused her.

"I can't guarantee anything." Kira gave a dejected look.

"But I'll try." Kira's eyes twinkled with a little hope.

"Thank you." Nelson left through a portal with a smirk.

Kira stood on the roof for a while and stared up at the stars and prayed. 'I pray for their safety and the strength to protect Naruto.'

"I will protect you, Naruto." She whispered. She didn't notice, but someone had been listening in. A black owl flew into Sai's apartment and listened to the owl speak. It was to confirm whether he could trust her or not.

"Hn, I guess she really does care about Naruto-kun." Sai let out a sigh. 'That's enough for me.' With that he went to bed. Kira slipped through the window and fell asleep.

Sakura, however, couldn't fall asleep. Just knowing that Kira was under the same roof as Naruto bugged her. Seeing his attention always on Kira hurt her. The way Kira talks about Naruto so highly, made her feel envious. She tossed and she turned, then stared up at the ceiling. 'Why can't I do anything right? I promised to not be a hindrance to Naruto and what did I do? Missed our chance to get Sasuke-kun back. And to see Sasuke-kun with a new team, I bet that really hurt Naruto. Why is it so hard for me to cheer him up?'

'Hello? Have you ever tried?' Inner Sakura argued. Sakura felt a little guilt.

'Not really, all I ever remember is hitting him a lot.'

'Yeah, I know you guys are friends and all, but one day his not going to take that abuse anymore. What are you going to do when he walks away from you too?' Inner Sakura asked.

'What should I do?'

'First get over the bastard that left you. Second just act normal, be his friend, just don't hit him so much.'

'I can't help it; he does too many stupid things.'

'Do need to put a restraining order on you?!'

'No ma'am.'

'Good. Now go to bed.' Feeling a little reassured, she fell asleep.

The next day, they all had breakfast. It was the day Kira was going to start training Naruto. Kakashi was still a little peeved that everyone kept taking Naruto away from him, but it was for Naruto own good. He just felt guilt because he hasn't done much for him. His teammates were curious to how Kira was going to tame the beast inside Naruto. From past experiences, it wasn't an easy task and it wasn't going to be, but Kira had faith in him.

Kira didn't know how to tell him, so she decided to put it bluntly. It was easier for him and her.

"Naruto, we start today. Hopefully you're fully rested, yes?" Naruto gave her his foxy grin.

"Oossu!" Kira smiled. 'It's good to see you smile like that Naruto.'

"I'll tell you the procedure of this training. It's very difficult and there's a 99 per cent chance that you will not come out alive." Naruto gulped. 'I was afraid she was going to say that.'

"However…" Naruto 'oh.' Kira gave him the nice-guy pose.

"I have faith that you will make. I believe in you 100 per cent." He shocked with happiness.

"Then I definitely can't fail with those words of encouragement!"

"All right. The purpose of this training is to control your demon. In order to do that you need to fuse your soul with the kyuubi's." Naruto's mouth dropped.

"Are you serious? What if it takes over my soul when we fuse together?" Kira stopped him.

"Let me finish little one. In order for you to fuse, you must defeat kyuubi at the spiritual level. And in order for you to fight in the spiritual level, you have to be dead."

"What?!"

"Let me finish. You'll only be dead during the time you're battling kyuubi. Your soul will temporarily be in a different plane, so you won't technically be alive, do you understand?"

"I guess so, it just means I'll be in an coma, right?" Kira smiled.

"Yes, oh you're so smart. But there's a time limit to how long you can fight kyuubi."

"How long?"

"24 hours. If you cannot beat kyuubi in 24 hours, then unfortunately that'll be the end. Kyuubi will devour your soul and I will be force to kill you. So I'm asking you now, are you willing to take that chance, Uzumaki Naruto." Kira asked seriously. He gulped, she rarely did be serious, so whenever she was, he was very cautious not to anger her.

"Of course I'm going to train you in the spiritual plane before going into the actual fight, but I still want to make sure if you're sure." There was a moment of silence. Then Naruto raised his head with a smirk.

"This will get me closer to knocking some sense into Sasuke-teme. There's no way I'm going to pass up this opportunity." Kira smiled and nodded.

"That's my Naruto. Let's get started. Come on, I'll take you to the place we'll be training for the next month."

Yamato, his team and Kakashi were being informed that Naruto would be MIA (MISSING-IN-ACTION) for a month or two.

"Eh? For a month? Where is he going to be?" Sakura asked. Then they heard Naruto's usual loud voice through the walls.

"EH!? You're telling me, I'm going to be training here?!"

"Yes! Aren't you excited?!" sweat drops…even Tsunade.

"Aww man I thought it'd be some place cooler."

"This is cool! I've never seen such a cool place in my life!"

"You obviously do get out much do you?"

"What do you mean Naruto? I'm always out and about."

"You're such a baba."

"You can call me baba-chan!" He bonked her on the head again.

"What have I told you about saying stupid things?!"

"Sorry. Ah we're here." KNOCK KNOCK. Tsunade chuckled lightly.

"Come in, you two."

When the door opened, they were greeted by a frustrated Naruto and a very happy and energetic Kira.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! (Good morning!)"

"Uuissu." Tsunade couldn't help but laugh. That's scared everyone, Tsunade doesn't usually laugh…out loud.

"There someone even more hyper than the brat." Kira gave her the victory sign. This was just too much for the morning.

"Is the room prepared Hokage-sama?" Kira asked calmly. Tsunade nodded.

"Come follow me. The rest of you are dismissed." They were curious, but they knew better than to go against the hokage's order. Tsunade knew what was to happen and was very worried, but Kira told her not to so she tried not to. They got to the room. It was a regular old room with a futon in the middle.

"Naruto, go sit on the futon." He did as he was told. Kira sat in front of him.

"Okay, calm yourself and breathe deeply." Naruto did as he was told. Kira put on hand on his shoulder and other covered his eyes.

"Now go to sleep." He felt himself leave his body. Tsunade saw his body go limp in Kira's arms. Kira carefully laid him upright. A magic circle started to glow underneath Naruto. Kira sat against the side of his futon Indian-style and put her finger tips together like a pyramid and closed her eyes. Tsunade closed the door.

"So it has begun." And walked back to her office.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Konoha, but it was empty. 'What's going on? Where is everybody?' Then he saw Kira teleport in front of him.

"Welcome Naruto, to the spiritual planes." Naruto's eyes widened.

"This is…it?" Kira smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Umm…Wow…I didn't know there were so many different types of Mary-sues. Well as you all know, no one can please everyone so, if you don't like this fic, then don't read it. For those of you who do enjoy this, here's chapter 4.

* * *

With You Forever 4

"Eh? This is...Konoha though."  
"In the spiritual plane, it reflects your heart and your memories."  
"Oh. So how are we going to do this?" Kira came closer to Naruto. She held out her hand and a sphere much like his rasengan appeared.  
"I'm going to teach you how to draw out your spirit energy. It's basically using the same principle as your rasengan, but with your spirit energy instead of your life energy."  
"Okay." He held out his hand and looked at her.  
"Now what do I do?" Kira giggled.  
"Close your eyes. Concentrate. Locate your center and feel it in your finger tips." Naruto felt his finger tips tingle. It was very familiar to his rasengan, so it wasn't hard. Kira looked at the amount Naruto had released and was impressed. 'Wow, but I guess this is to be expected. He's got a very strong heart. That's good.'  
"You can open your eyes Naruto." Naruto did as he was told and saw the size of his sphere. 'That's big.' but he started feeling tired and couldn't hold on to that energy. It disappeared in a few seconds and he fell to his knees out of breath.

"Why...am I...so tired? It's like...I trained for two days straight."

"It's because you released so much a one time and the fact that your mentally not strong enough to hold it for a very long time." Naruto frowned.

"But I'm very impressed; most first timers can't emit so much energy. It means you have a very strong heart Naruto." His lips parted slightly. Kira clasped her hand together and blushed.

"Naruto-kun kaggoii!(you're so cool!)" She squealed. Naruto fell over onto his face.

"Stop it! That's disgusting Kira!" Kira pouted.

"Why darling?" Naruto sighed of frustration.

"Can we just continue?" Kira nodded.

Naruto was to release his spirit energy and hold that energy for as long as he could. The purpose was to maintain control with one's spirit energy. He was having a hard time at the beginning as he emitted too much energy. Kira supervised over his training. 'He catches on quick.' She smiled.

"And they call him an idiot. How wrong they are." She said to herself. 'I believe in you Naruto. You will be Hokage, I know it.'

"Ganbate darling! (words of encouragement.)" Naruto lost control and was blown off his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kira giggled. "AND STOP GIGGLING!"

Tsunade was in her office, when she heard a knock. She looked at the door and said.

"Come in." It was Sakura. She raised an eye brow. 'Sakura?'

"What do you need Sakura?"

"I was just wondering how Naruto was doing."

"He should be fine as long as Kira is with him. Are you worried?" Sakura nodded.

"Umm…Tsunade-shishou?"

"Hm?"

"What is Kira like?" Tsunade found this odd, but smirked inwardly.

"Why are you so curious about Kira?"

"No reason, it's just…I don't know, I've known Naruto longer, yet she seems to be closer to him than I am."

"Why does that bother you? All you ever cared about was Uchiha." Sakura looked hurt. Tsunade mentally smacked herself.

"Look, you're an excellent student, but when it comes to friends you're not so excellent. Think about what's more important to you. You're friendship with the people who really matter or your love interests. I'm speaking from experience; you don't have to listen to me, but I would have cherished all my friendships if I could. They are the people that really care and will sacrifice they're own happiness for you." Sakura's eyes widened as Tsunade continued.

"Kira probably knows this best. She never really had a real friend until Naruto and Ino. All her supposed friends betrayed her and are now fighting against her, but she knows who really matter in her life so she isn't sad. Sakura, don't hate Kira because she's close to Naruto, it's your fault for pushing him away. He won't follow you forever." She flinched under those words.

"Umm…where is he?"

"He's training under Kira at the moment. They'll be done later in the afternoon. Come by later."

"Thank you."

Tsunade watched Sakura's form leaving. She hated saying such harsh words, but it had to be said. She hated how Sakura treated Naruto sometimes, especially around that Uchiha kid. 'I don't know why Naruto wastes his time on that lost boy.' continued reading the reports. 'This is so boring…where's my sake.' Sakura walked around the building, then she bumped into Ino. She was holding a bouquet.

"Oh Ino. Sorry I didn't see you." She got up and gave her a small smile.

"That's alright. Umm…do you know where Kira-sama and Naruto, might be?" Sakura looked at her weird. 'Kira-sama?'

"Umm…you're going to have to wait til afternoon to see them."

"Oh ok. I'll come back then." She stared at Ino's retreating form. 'I wonder…'

"Hey Ino. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Ino nodded.

They stopped by the outdoor tea place. They ordered some tea with dango(meatballs…I think). Ino could tell something was bothering Sakura. Along her years of training, she learned how to become an empath, someone who could read peoples emotions.

"Sakura, you okay? You seem nervous." Sakura was surprised, but at the same time not so surprised.

"You always seem to know how I feel." Ino raised an eye brow.

"That's probably because of my family jutsu. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

"What was Kira to you?" She was slightly taken aback by that question but answered anyways.

"Well, she was my sensei." Sakura's eyes widened.

"You're what? When?"

"Kira-sama has been coming to Konoha since the past before. I bumped into while making errands when I was little. After the first meeting I bumped into her two more times and she told me that this was fate. Then I became her apprentice. She taught me how to expand my family's abilities to their full extent. But, right after our final session she left without a trace. I was so angry and hurt by that I vowed never to use what she taught me."

"She left because of her family did she?"

"Yeah, I hate them. I've never hated anyone this much in my life well, except Sasuke." Sakura was shocked.

"What?! I thought you liked him." Ino gave her a look of disgust.

"Honey, you liked him. I just did all that flirting crap to get back at you for choosing him over our friendship. That boy is the rudest person I have ever met and now I consider him the stupidest. Choosing power over friendship, how disgusting. I'd rather be with Naruto than him. Heck, even Chouji or Shikamaru." Sakura's head sank.

"Did I…hurt you that much?" Ino turned to Sakura. She felt bad for bringing it up, but it was out in the open so might as well just say it.

"Well yeah, but I got over it. I still consider my friend, but honestly speaking, I don't think it'll be like before when we were best friends." Ino gave her a sad smile. "But as long as we have something, I'm fine with it." Sakura looked slightly crushed, but understood. 'I didn't know I hurt some of my closest friends.' Ino stood up and dusted herself.

"Well I gotta go meet up with Shika and Chouji, they're going to help me train today."

"Are you going to do anything after?"

"Yeah, we're all going to go cloud watching at Shika's favorite spot. Wanna come?" Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"No you guys bond. I'm going to be with Naruto this afternoon." Ino nodded, but before she left she turned to Sakura.

"Hey…why are you so interested in Kira-sama?"

"Huh? Oh, well…because no one really knows her and…he seems so close to her so…" She raised an eyebrow. 'What the heck? Is Sakura jealous of Kira?' Her lips tugged into a smirk.

"Hmm I see, you're scared that Kira-sama will take away Naruto, huh?" Sakura blushed.

"What?! I…"

"Don't worry. Kira-sama can't stay long enough for any kind of relationship. She can never be in a relationship with her life style." Ino looked sad. She quickly turned in the direction she was heading.

"Don't do anything stupid Forehead girl." Then she walked off.

Shikamaru and Chouji were waiting for her under a tree. They saw her walking towards them. She had told them what had happened and stuff. Out of all the teams, they were the closest team. Their bond with each other was what made them so strong, plus Shikamaru's leadership. They smiled at each other.

"Ready to start." Ino and Chouji nodded. Then they walked off towards their training ground. She took the time to examine her teammates and smiled. 'This is good. I'm glad we're all together.'

Naruto was out of breath. He was on his knees and hand breathing harshly. Kira jumped down from a nearby tree. She rested one hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should go back to the real world now." He looked up at her.

"No I can…go on." Kira smiled at his determinations.

"While your determination and passion to get stronger is quite admirable, beginners shouldn't stay in this plane for such a long period of time. It'll wear you out." Naruto frowned. She patted him on the head.

"You're stronger than you think Naruto. You just gotta believe in yourself. You've lasted longer than any beginner I've known. Don't worry, you'll be able to withstand the pressure of this plane more and more as you keep training, okay?" He let out a sigh and nodded.

"Thanks a lot Kira." He gave her one of his foxy grins. Kira openly blushed.

"Aww sho cyoote!" Naruto regretted it now.

"Ahah, get me outta here already you baba! I'm hungry!" Kira took his hand and a magic circle appeared under them. They sank into it and the next thing they saw was the room.

Kira got up and checked up on Naruto. He was trying to get up, but his body felt really heavy and plopped right back.

"What's going on?" Kira reassured him.

"Don't worry, your body is fatigued. Give it about an hour or so and you'll be okay." She looked at the clock. '4 hours, huh? Not bad, for a beginner.' She smiled at him.

"Congratulations! You can withstand 4 hours in the spiritual plane!" Naruto had lazy eyes and spoke.

"Is that good?" Kira nodded.

"I'm trying to get you to be able to stay there as long as possible. Usually if a soul stays longer than it can withstand, it'll deteriorate and then eventually evaporate or get eaten by other souls."

"You sure know a lot about this stuff."

"It's basic knowledge in my world. It's nothing special; you learn these things when you're little. It's like science???"

"Oh."

"You should sleep and rest your mind. I'll go get you something to eat. What would you like?" Naruto thought.

"Actually, I've been craving those pancakes with tea you used to make me during my training." She smiled.

"Right-o! You sleep and I'll be back with food." He nodded and started drifting to sleep. It was easy considering how fatigued he was.

Kira put a magic seal on the door, only those Naruto trust can enter. She didn't want anything to happen. 'Akatsuki will eventually find out what Naruto's trying to do. They will come after him and stop him at all cost. I can't let my guard down.' She bumped onto Shizune.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shizune-san."

"Oh it's alright. What about Naruto-kun and his training?" Kira smiled.

"Ah, he's done for today. He's sleeping right now. I was just on my way to make him some food." Shizune smiled.

"You must really like him."

"I do, he's a good kid. He deserves better. Well, I'm going to get going. Bye Shizune-san." Then she jogged passed her. Shizune looked at Kira run. 'I keep forgetting how old she really is.' She smiled and decided to inform Tsunade-sama on Naruto.

Kira walked passed through crowds and such and made it to the groceries. She was picking out fresh fruit when she heard,

"Well well, didn't expect to see you here Kira-chan." She turned and saw Kakashi-sensei.

"Hello Hatake-san!" She smiled brightly. Kakashi-sensei gave her a friendly wave.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be training Naruto." He asked curiously.

"Oh, we're done for today. He's sleeping now. The training I put him through made him really fatigued." Kakashi was slightly surprised. 'Naruto can get tired?'

"Are you here to buy stuff to make him something?" She nodded happily.

"He wanted some pancakes and he doesn't have batter or fruit at his house."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Sure. What kind of fruit does Naruto like?" Kakashi thought about the times when he would bring Naruto baskets of veggies and stuff.

"I would have to say oranges, pineapples, strawberries, apples and peaches."

"Wow, I always thought Naruto was more of a veggie person."

"Well, he is but he likes sweets too."

After Kakashi-sensei offered to walk her back to Naruto's apartment. This would give him the chance to ask some questions.

"So Kira-chan, what kind of training are you putting Naruto under?"

"I'm trying to build his spirit energy." Kakashi was curious.

"How?"

"The only way to build your spiritual energy is to train in the spiritual plane. Basically I pulled his soul out of his body and place it in a different plane."

"You what? Can you do that? Isn't that killing him?" Kakashi was worried.

"Well, I'm only putting him under a coma. He needs to strengthen his spirit energy in order to fight the kyuubi." Kakashi was stunned by the idea but tried not to show it much.

"Fight the kyuubi?" Kira nodded.

"I'm trying to get his soul to fuse with kyuubi's, that way Akatsuki won't be able to get their hands on it." He looked slightly disapproving to those ideas.

"What are the chances of him succeeding?"

"He only has one per cent chance of surviving this ordeal."

"What?! You're putting him under this training with only one per cent chance of survival!" He was quite angered by this, but he saw her smiling which disturbed him.

"I assure you, he will do fine."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because he's willing to take this chance and I have complete faith that he will succeed."

"What if he doesn't make it?" Kira's smiled dropped slightly.

"I will have no choice but to kill him." He didn't like the odds of this training. He was frowning until Kira rested her hand on his arm.

"Have some faith in the boy. After all he is your Future Hokage." He's eyes slightly widened. 'Heh, that's right. Future Hokage.'

"Tell me, how much stronger will he get?" Kira smirked.

"I fear for Uchiha-san for Naruto will destroy every wall he worked so hard to put up and break him. Akatsuki will fall and he will become Hokage."

"I see."

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes." They were in front of Naruto's door. Kakashi decided to have faith and believe in those words. Kira bowed.

"Thank you for walking me here. Would you like to help me make them?"

"I actually have something to do." Kira nodded and went in.

Sakura decided to visit Naruto's apartment. She didn't know what led her there but she was in front of the door before she knew it. Then smelled something sweet.

"Kira-chan?" She called out. Just as she thought, Kira opened the door.

"Why hello there Sakura-san? Please come in." Sakura stepped in.

"What are you cooking Kira-chan?"

"Pancakes. Would you like to help me?" Sakura nodded.

"Can you make the pancakes while I cut the fruit?"

"Okay. Are these for Naruto?"

"Yeah, he was craving my special pancakes. Want some?" Kira offered some to her. Sakura blushed as it melted in her mouth.

"How do you do that?" Kira's eyes twinkled.

"Do you really like?" Sakura nodded.

"Heh-he, when I was little, I have always wanted to be the best chef. I wanted to own my own restaurant or bakery, but sadly, with my family issues that dream was crushed." She pitied her.

"Why do you want to cook so much?"

"I like seeing people eat the food I make and enjoy it. It feels good to know a bite of my food had brighten someone's crappy day, even just a little." Sakura smiled. 'She has a cute dream.'

"I'm sure you'll open something someday." Kira smiled.

"Thank you. Now let's hurry, so we can get this to Naruto." Sakura was glad, she felt her heart feel a lighter knowing that she was helping Naruto and that she was going to see him soon.

Kakashi made his way towards the room Naruto was resting. He wanted to see if he was okay. Then he saw someone unexpected in front of the door. It was Ino with some flowers and a thermos. She turned and saw him.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei. Are you here to see Naruto too?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"To see how Naruto's doing. It's his first time in the spiritual plane, so I thought I might drop by to give him some pointers." He was slightly shocked.

"How do you know about that?"

"That's because I too was trained there before." Ino looked at the door and felt the barrier. Kakashi was about to proceed when Ino stopped him.

"Wait sensei. You need to ask permission to enter." He raised an eye brow.

"Why?"

"There's a barrier set up. Most likely Kira-sama put it here for safety reasons."

"Hmm…so how is that done?"

"I, Yamanaka Ino with guest Hatake Kakashi, ask permission to enter." An eye popped out and stared at Ino and then Kakashi.

"Permission granted. Naruto-sama has just awoken."

Naruto sat up and saw Ino and Kakashi-sensei.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei? Ino? What are you guys doing here?"

"Is that how you greet your visitors? You haven't changed a bit." Naruto raised an eye brow as Ino put the flowers next him and started pouring some liquid into a cup.

"So how are you feeling Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto made his thinking face.

"Mm, not very different. I feel the same." Ino gave him the drink.

"You won't feel any difference for a while. Here drink this." Naruto smelled it and it smelled bad.

"What is it?" He looked disgusted, Ino frowned.

"It's a brew that helps restore lost strength."

"That's really kind of you Ino." Kakashi commented. She smirked.

"So how was it like your first time there?" Ino asked.

"It was weird. I was at Konoha, but no one was there, just me and Kira. And my body felt strangely lighter than usual." Ino's eyes widened a little. 'Usually the body gets heavier. Geez…how strong is this guy?' Naruto noticed this.

"What's wrong? Is that bad?"

"Huh? No, actually that's pretty good. Normally your body should feel heavier. Must mean you've got a strong heart." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah Kira said that too." He continued to drink while making faces. Kakashi observed Naruto and really saw how much he had grown. He eyed Ino and wondered how much she knew about all this.

"So Ino, what kind of flowers are these?" Naruto asked.

"They're a special breed. They mean energy and trust me, you're going to need lots of it when you face kyuubi."

"Eh?! How do you know about that?"

"Kira-sama told me. Personally I think all this is really crazy, but if Kira-sama has faith in you, then you'll be fine."

From a far distance, word had unfortunately gone to the other side.

"I better warn the leader."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the sudden change if title. This new one seems a little bit better. Hey guys thankx for the reviews…sorry if there were confusions at the end. I'll clear it up this chapter. I'm glad there are people who enjoy this, thankx for your feedback.

Chapter 5

From a far distance, word had unfortunately gone to the other side.

"I better warn the leader." The figure sank into the tree and reappeared at the base where the other members were. Akatsuki had found out about Kira's plan. The other greeted him.

"Hey, so what did you find out?" He shook his head.

"Nothing good. Something that can interfere with our plans. We all need to meet." They all nodded.

The leader was anxious to hear what the member found out. Everyone was present.

"So, what have you discovered?"

"Someone is trying to fuse the kyuubi's soul and the boy's soul together." They were slightly alarmed by this.

"Is that even possible, mm?" The blonde member asked.

"Apparently so."

"Who is this 'someone'?" The leader asked.

"I'm not even sure if she's human."

"What are you saying?" Kisame asked.

"I don't think she's from this world. She is an unknown entity. That's what I mean."

"That doesn't make any sense. Does that make her an alien?" The other blonde spoke. The green plant member let out a sigh.

"You won't believe me when I say this, but she uses magic." This was just too weird for them. The leader pondered.

"There have been rumors flying about a traveling girl that randomly comes to help people in distress using unusual methods and leave right after. No one knows who she is, but apparently there are people in Konoha who do." The leader turned to the Sharingan user and the Shark.

"I want you two to investigate. Be careful, looks can be deceiving. Do not take her lightly. If what you say is true, then we are in big trouble. All our hard work will be for nothing and we will fall." The members looked worried; they had never seen the leader like this. Proclaiming that they will fall? Itachi and Kisame nodded and left towards Konoha.

Back at Konoha. Ino, Naruto and Kakashi were chatting about what events are about to unfold. Kira and Sakura were just finishing making the pancakes.

"Sakura-san, are you ready?" She nodded. Kira held out her hand, Sakura was confused but she still took it.

"We're going to orb so Naruto can get these hot and fresh." Before Sakura knew it she saw lights and then they were in Naruto's room. She stumbled slightly.

"Whoa, that was weird." She saw Ino and Kakashi-sensei.

"Eh? Ino? What are you doing here?" Ino's eyes brightened.

"Kira-sama! Can I help you with anything?" Kira smiled.

"I think you already have. I see you brought him that brew." She nodded proudly.

"I was giving him some advice about the spiritual plane." Naruto looked slightly irritated.

"What took you so long Kira? I'm hungry." Sakura and Ino smacked him.

"That's rude, Naruto."

"Show some respect."

"Itai Sakura-chan, Ino too." Naruto grabbed his head and made a sad face. Kira saw this and giggled.

"Awww I'm getting jealous. You guys look so cute." Kira playfully pouted. They blushed. Kakashi 'hmm'ed.

"Just eat your pancakes." Naruto's eyes brightened.

"I've been waiting for those! Thanks Kira baa-chan!"

"EH?! Baa-chan?!" Kakashi and Sakura exclaimed.

"What? You didn't know?" Ino asked. They shook their heads.

"Kira-sama is 170 years old." Kira put up a victory sign.

"And I'm still young! Cha!" Sweat Drops. First time they've ever seen someone so proud of how old they were.

"Is that even possible?" Sakura asked.

"Well, our time flows a little more differently than human time, but since I am half human, I won't be able to live as long as a full-blooded magician would." They all 'oh.'

Naruto was done for the day and was walking home with Kira and Sakura. They were about to part ways when Kira told Naruto to walk Sakura home.

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh?' me. You should never send a lady unaccompanied, especially when it gets dark."

"But what about you?" Naruto questioned, obviously not seeing Sakura flinch at his question.

"I'll be fine, and if anything I can just orb to your house. Now go. Shoo. Walk Sakura-san home or else her parents won't be happy." Naruto shrugged and turned to Sakura.

"Is that alright with you Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded.

"That's fine, if you want to." Then he waved bye to Kira.

"I'll see you at home, then." She nodded furiously.

"Come back soon darling!" Naruto slipped and fell at the stupid comment. Sakura sweat dropped as Kira laughed and Naruto waving his fist in the air.

The walk was silent at first. Naruto was just enjoying the walk, while Sakura was nervous to the butt, thinking paranoid thoughts. 'Is he mad at me? Why isn't he talking to me? What should I say? What if I look stupid? Oh god Sakura get a grip!' Seeing her face disgruntled Naruto wondered. 'Does she still think I'm mad about the Sasuke thing?'

"Hey Sakura-chan, you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He shrugged.

"If you say so." Sakura was slightly annoyed. 'What? Is that it? That's all you're going to do?! Don't you care anymore?' She stopped in her tracks. He stopped confused. She looked angry.

"That's it. You're not even going to try anymore?"

"What? What are you…?"

"No! I'm not okay! There are you happy now!?" He frowned.

"Sakura, I don't understand. Why are you getting mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong."

"That's just it! You didn't you anything. If someone tells you their fine, but really not, then you keep asking them until they give in." Naruto gave out a sigh.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." Sakura gasped a little. He looked slightly annoyed.

"I don't know what you want from me. Do you want me to keep chasing you, even though I know you don't like me? Do you want me to ask you out on a date, just so you can reject me? Do you want me to act like an idiot around you, just so you can smack me across the head? I'm tired Sakura and I don't even think you know what you want anymore." Her eyes widened. He was seriously asking her and like he said, she really wasn't sure of what she wanted.

"Naruto, I'm…" He put up a hand to stop her.

"You know what, just stop. I'm exhausted; you can finish that sentence tomorrow if you want to. I need to get you home so let's keep moving." Then he walked past her.

He got her home safely. It was silent the whole time. He waited for her to get into her house. But before going in she turned to look at his face once more. The moon light graced his face making his blue eye glow an ice blue color. His face had a neutral expression.

"Umm…Thanks for walking me." He just nodded and left. Sakura was almost on the verge of crying. She ran to the bathroom and turned on the showers. Tears fell from her eyes. 'Why did I say such stupid things?'

"Naruto, don't leave me."

Naruto walked into his apartment and Kira had dinner ready. He wasn't very hungry. She went up to him and cupped his face.

"Naruto, look at me." She smiled. Naruto looked into her eyes. Her cerulean blue, then her pale grey.

"Did you have a good talk with Sakura-san?" Naruto slightly looked away.

"We…got into an argument that I'd rather not talk about now. I'm not that hungry either." Kira gasped dramatically and flung her body across the room. Snow started to fall on her, burying her.

"Is all this food cursed to go waste?! Oh dear Heavenly Father! Please forgive this ungrateful…"

"Alright! That's enough! Get that snow machine outta my apartment. I'll eat. I'll eat." She immediately perked up.

"Good boy." Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, but smiled at her antics. He chuckled softly inwardly. 'You have one strange gift, Kira. No one has ever made my crappy day better with such antics.' They both started eating.

"How is it?" She asked all excited.

"It's good." He smiled. Kira blushed playfully, teasing him.

"Kawaii. (cute.)" Sweat drop.

"Okay, Kira stop that. You're freaking me out!" She laughed out loud. Then there was a moment of silence.

"Hey Kira." She looked up from her food.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now finish eating, and it's your turn to wash the dishes."

"What?!" but he did them anyways.

From a distance, the two members were observing all this and were slightly amused.

"Who would have thought the brat can mature? Ne, Itachi-san?"

"He seems to have more drama than my spineless brother." Kisame chuckled.

"No mercy as usual, eh Itachi-san?"

"He doesn't deserve it. He was a fool to follow Orochimaru and I'll prove that to him." Kisame smirked and agreed, there was no way Sasuke will have enough strength to defeat his brother with Orochimaru's help.

"It'll be interesting seeing the kyuubi brat grow." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Are suggesting that you don't care if he fuses with kyuubi, Kisame?"

"I am a swordsman Itachi-san. We all have our own policy we live by. I will acknowledge anyone who is able to kill me and I will remember them til the next life."

"And you think Naruto-kun is that person?"

"Only a speculation. But I think he'll be even greater once he does fuse with the kyuubi." Itachi nodded in agreement. He wasn't stupid, he knew that if Naruto succeeded, Akatsuki would fall.

Training ground not too far from them…

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were training with Ino's new abilities. Jiraiya was coming back from more serious research when he saw them. He raised an eyebrow. 'Yamanaka's using telekinesis?' Then he felt two familiar chakras and they were close to the three chuunins. He walked towards them. They stopped and turned to him.

"Jiraiya-sama?" They wondered. But Jiraiya put a finger to his lips.

"It's dangerous here." They looked at him questionably. Even though they were confused, they knew better than to question a legendary sennin, so they retreated to a safer training ground to train. Jiraiya observed the two members before going over to Tsunade to inform her.

Kira and Naruto decided to start early today so by the time Jiraiya came with the information, it had to wait until they were finished.

Spiritual Plane

Kira and Naruto were doing the same exercise they were doing yesterday. While watching over his training, she wondered what he and Sakura argued about last night. 'I hope it's not one of those arguments where they don't talk to each other for a while.' But she was glad, even after a distressing night Naruto managed to stay focused and was getting better at sustaining his spiritual energy in a constant rate. He was improving at an astonishing rate. By day two he was able to release spirit energy and hold it for nearly two hours whereas most beginners could only hold it for an hour their second day. Naruto fell to his knees from exhaustion.

"You're doing great Naruto. Keep it up." He let out a sigh.

"Are you sure? That didn't seem very long."

"Oh on the contrary Naruto, you held on for nearly two hours. That's amazing. 15 minute break." He was glad to hear that. She sat next to him and started healing his hands. They were starting to blister from the raw energy being released.

"Hey Kira, when do you think this'll all be over? When will I be strong enough to bring Sasuke back and take down Akatsuki?"

"Why the sudden doubt?" Naruto stared at his hands.

"It's just, when I fought Sasuke, he seem to be getting stronger a lot faster than me. That gets me thinking, maybe Sasuke is better off the way he is." Kira looked up at the sky.

"Naruto, I think you give too much credit to your friend. He may seem stronger, but are you sure you're not holding back when you fight him?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto stared searching for answers.

"Are you afraid to hurt him? Are you afraid that he might break seeing how much stronger you've gotten?" He never thought of it that way. It was quite ridiculous, he had never thought he was better than Sasuke in any shape or form, he only said it to reassure his insecurity.

"Naruto, strength comes in many forms. The strongest form, I believe, is love. The want to protect what mean the most to you. What Uchiha is fighting with is hate. Granted there is not much difference from love and hate. However, it's so easy to hate, to judge, to find these imperfection about another and detest them. There's nothing to fight for, so how much can you gain from it?" His eyes' widened.

"But to love another, other than yourself, to willingly sacrifice your everything for another is one of the hardest things to do. It's something you must struggle with, something you must fight for. To suffer and surrender to; there's so much more to gain and then some. The things that come easy always has a price, Naruto." He let out a quiet chuckle. 'How could I forget? I was the one that show Gaara that.'

"Fight Naruto. Fight for the one's you love the most. Fight with your heart and soul on the line. That is where true strength lies." Those words of inspiration pumped him up.

"YOSHI! I'M NOT GIVING UP! NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME OR THE NEXT! I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE!" Kira shot a victory sign.

"Now that's what I like to hear! Now get back to work!"

"Oh!" She smiled.

'Those who sacrifice themselves for little to nothing, for strangers. Those who fight, not for glory or fame, but because they loved. That's how legends are made, Naruto.' And in him she saw one.

Real world

Sakura was still under the weather about yesterday. She kept reflecting back on what Naruto had said to her. 'Tsunade-shishou was right; he's drifting away from me.' She suddenly saw Ino's team training from a far. She decided to observe to get her mind off things. Sakura notice that Ino was different around her teammates. She was more of herself with them. She saw her fall and laugh, while her teammates asked if she was alright.

"Daijoubu daijoubu. Don't worry about it. Ahahahahaha…" Chouji and Shikamaru let out a sigh but smiled.

"How troublesome. I don't see why this is so funny."

"Shikamaru, Ino just tripped over her own sandals."

"I see your point." Ino calmed down after a minute.

"That was fun. Let's start over guys." They both nodded and stretched out their hands to Ino. She smiled and took it, then they proceeded with their training session.

This scene reminded Sakura of her younger days when Ino was her best friend. She remembered that Ino was the first person to actually reach out her hand and scared all the bullies away. Now that she thought about it, Ino wasn't very girly, she was more of a bully of bullies. It was a very nostalgic scene that made her want to cry.

Jiraiya poofed into Tsunade's office. She looked up from her paper work.

"What have you got, Jiraiya?"

"Nothing good. They're onto Kira's plan for Naruto. They've spent spies on her and Naruto." Tsunade let out a exhausted sigh.

"I hate it when they find out."

"Tell me about it. It'll be harder on them." She slammed her fist on her desk.

"Why is it always him?! Why is it always them? Why must I see him suffer like this and just sit at this desk?!" Jiraiya gave her a sympathetic face.

"I understand your feelings Tsunade, but you smashing desks isn't going to help. You need to calm yourself. Play your role as the Godaime and believe in the boy!" She hated it when he was right. Then they heard the door open and saw a shocked Sakura. Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sakura, please don't tell me you were eavesdropping?" Sakura walked up to the Godaime.

"Is it true, Tsunade-sama?! Are they on to us?! Are they coming after Naruto?!"

"Keep your voice down, Sakura." She jumped slightly at the command. Jiraiya closed the door behind them.

"They will hear you and they'll know that we're on to them." Sakura mentally kicked herself for letting her anger get to her.

"So, what should we do, Jiraiya?"

"I'll keep an eye on them. If they come anywhere near Kira and Naruto, while they're training stop them at all cost."

"I'll inform a couple others who knows about this procedure." He nodded and left. Sakura looked at her teacher.

"Sakura, go to Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Inform them that Akatsuki is near and to be on guard, nothing else, understand?" Sakura nodded and left in swift.

'I won't let you down Naruto. Whatever happens, even if you hate me, I'm going to save you this time.'


	6. Chapter 6

Again, I apologize for the sudden change, but I like this new title better. Thank you thank you for the reviews. Without further ado, here's chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto and Kira were coming out from training when they bumped into Sakura. He caught her and pulled her in before she fell to the floor. Sakura collided into his warm chest and gasped. Kira grinned evilly, 'Naruto, you sly dog.' She quickly got rid if that evil grin before anyone could see it.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?!" He quickly let go of her and looked at her. Sakura felt a cold breeze rush through her body. Naruto looked worried, seeing her spaced out.

"Sakura…oi, Sakura!" She snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Oh! Thank god I found you guys. I have bad news." Naruto and Kira looked at each other.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"It's Akatsuki. They figured us out and are near. Keep on guard. I need to warn the others, I'll see you guys later." Naruto was pissed and slammed his fist to the wall and hung his head.

"Damn it." Kira let out a sigh and saw the worried look on Sakura's face. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll go tell the others." She turned to Naruto. "I'll be back, okay."

"Stay." Kira stopped in her tracks and turned back. "Please." She saw Sakura's disappointed face, as if she was on the verge of crying.

"I'll go." With that Sakura left. Kira stared at both of them. She let out a sigh and rubbed her temple. 'Teens these days.'

She walked up the Naruto and patted his back, telling him thing will work out.

"But, it's always the same. They always seem to have the upper hand. Why can't we have it for once?"

"I know you're frustrated, believe me I am too. If the family knows that Akatsuki knows, then we're in big trouble. But in the end, everything turns out okay."

"Do you really believe that, Kira?"

"Believe? I know so. Look how many years I've lived and you still don't believe me? God! Kids these days, no faith, no faith at all." Naruto knew she was trying to be funny, he let out a bitter laugh.

"But, what if I fail?"

"I can't say that that isn't a possibility, because it is. Listen Naruto, even if you fail, there are others out there who have the same desire to save others. The world doesn't rest on your shoulders. When that time come, you give all your strength and wisdom to the next person so they can finish what you left off. That's what you do, if you were to fail. It's never the end, got it?"

"How will I know?" She gave him her most confident smile.

"You'll know, if you get there. But I don't think you'll need to worry about a thing." Naruto let out sigh.

"You're confidence in me never ceases to amaze me. How do you know?" Kira took his hand and dragged him out of the building.

"Hey-! Wait-…Kira!"

She kept going until she reached the top of the Hokage's tower. Tsunade heard Naruto's rukus and decided to see what was happening…and escape Shizune.

Kira let go of him and stared out into the distance. Naruto asked her once more.

"What are we doing here? Why haven't you answered my question?" Kira continued to face the city below.

"Just look, Naruto. Take it all in." Then he started to look. Behind them Tsunade decided to do the same without them noticing. He started feeling relaxed, content and reassured, seeing all these people walking around, kids playing and future shinobis.

"Can you feel that?" Naruto nodded.

"Would you let anyone destroy this?"

"Are you insane!?" Kira let out a laugh.

"That's why I know you'll make it. And…"

* * *

"Hey look it's Naruto ni-chan! Oi Naruto ni-chan!" Konohamaru waved profusely with his friends. Naruto waved back.

"Let go to him!" Moegi suggested and they made there way up.

* * *

Kira smiled. "You have great friends to help you along your journey." Naruto smiled.

"You're right. With them, I can't possibly lose, huh? And…" He turned around and looked at the five past leaders and smirked.

"I have those five geezers to look after me. Oh, let me rephrase that four geezers and one old hag." They didn't notice Tsunade, but she twitched and a vein popped out.

"OLD HAG, YOU SAY!?" They both jumped. Sweat drop.

"Ts-ts-tsunade-sa-sama…" Naruto said, hoping she won't kill him. Konohamaru and the gang got there and saw the angry hokage.

"NARUTO NI-CHAN RUN!!!" Naruto made a run for it with the kids as Tsunade was about to charge after him. Kira looked at the scene and laughed.

Tsunade stopped and let out a sigh. She saw Kira looking out again and walked up beside her.

"Thank you Kira." She tilted her head in a Naruto fashion.

"For what, Hokage-sama?"

"I know I put a lot on Naruto's plate. It's good to have someone beside him when nobody else can."

"I enjoy his company. He's an interesting child. I see great thing in his future. Have faith in him, Hokage-sama, just like you've always had. Out of everything, I think that's what he needs most." Tsunade looked at Kira.

"He needs faith in himself and he needs faith from other. People to tell him that he'll be alright and that he'll make it through. Some one to tell him, it's okay to fail from time to time as long as he gave it his all. Nobody can do this alone."

"Then why do you isolate yourself, Kira?" Kira let out a small gasp. Tsunade turned to her, Kira was afraid to face her.

"Why don't you stay here, in Konoha? Let us help you."

"I…can't."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not allowed to. There's a lot of rules and regulations." Tsunade raised her eye brows.

"Not entirely true. If you get permission from the leader of that domain then you are more than welcome to stay." Kira had a sweat drop.

"Nothing passes you, does it Tsunade-chan?" Godaime smirked. "Why don't you stop running Kira?"

"There is something I must do first and I don't know when that'll be done. It's too dangerous." Kira turned to Tsunade. Tsunade lifted her finger and lightly place it upon Kira's chest.

"You're searching for this, aren't you?" Kira hesitantly nodded.

"I'm weak without my heart. I need to get it back from him."

"Who took it? Who is he? Why did he take it?"

"He's not part of the family yet, but he's engaged to one of my cousins. He used to be my friend, but certain circumstances made us into enemies. I don't really know why he took my heart. It's most likely to weaken me, so they can get easier."

"Does he have a name?"

"His name is Logan."

"Do you think they'll interfere with what you're doing for the brat?"

"I've asked someone I know to stall for time. I'm afraid that's all I can do for now. I just pray that the family doesn't find out about our enemies. Then we're going to be in one huge mess."

"How big is huge?"

"So huge that other worlds from different dimensions will collide with each other." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Other worlds?" But Kira smiled.

"Don't worry, God will pity me enough to keep that from happening." Tsunade astounded face never left her. 'She's not that different from Naruto. Her mannerism, that smile, they're a reflection of each other. Maybe that's why they get along so well.'

"Well you are always welcome into this village if you need a safe place to stay."

"Thank you for your kindness, Hokage-sama." They both stared into the horizon in silence.

* * *

Sakura had informed who she was told to inform and went searching for Naruto. She looked desperately through each Naruto hotspots(ramen stand…etc.). After several hotspots, she decided to go to his apartment. 'Why didn't I think of coming here first?' Just as she predicted he was there. She knocked.

"Coming." When he opened the door, Sakura saw him in a plain red apron.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto, can I come in?" He smiled.

"You're just in time. I was making curry and rice." She was stunned by how fast his mood changed. She walked in and found a pillow and blanket on the couch. Naruto was cleaning that up.

"Sorry about that. Kira refuses to use the bed." Hearing her name always tugged at her heart, even though nothing was happening.

"Take a seat, want anything to drink? I have tea, orange juice, milk and yogurt…man, when did Kira get all this? I'll just make tea, that okay?" He looked at her with bright blue eyes and smile. 'It's the old Naruto.'

"Yeah that's okay."

"Hope you brought your appetite because I'm not going to hear the end of it from her if I don't feed you." She raised an eye brow.

"Why?"

"Kira's very…how should I say it…old fashion, she always feeds her guest before they leave. She says it's being courteous." He rolled his eyes saying. Sakura couldn't help let out a small laugh.

"Sakura-chan, it's not funny! She's so ancient." That made her laugh a little more. 'He called me Sakura-chan again. I'm glad.' Then tears started to fall from her eyes.

Naruto brought her the tea and quickly set it to the side and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" She couldn't contain herself and threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"I'm glad. I'm just glad." Naruto kinda freaked out.

"Sakura, I'm not dying. Chill out." He tried to joke it off but Sakura pulled back with her hand on his shoulders.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. About last night I was just frustrated and you…" Naruto got up to get her a Kleenex. He smiled as he gave her one.

"What? Are you still worried about that? You've got to learn how to let those things go."

"But…"

"Sakura, it was an argument. You're going to get into a lot of these in friendships. It's not like were not friends over something as stupid as yesterday. I'm sorry for seeming insensitive to your feelings. It really wasn't like that." Sakura looked at him closely. 'You really have matured, Naruto.'

"Now wipe your face, you have boogers all over your face." She twitched and snatched the Kleenex out of his hand.

"I do not." Naruto blinked a couple times and started laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit. You still cry so easily." Sakura smacked him across the head.

"That's not something you should laugh about." Then they heard someone else laugh and turned towards the door. It was Kira.

"You guys look like you guys are having a couple fight." They blushed turning away from each other. Kira giggled at their bashfulness.

"Ahh…young love! How refreshing!" Naruto glared at her.

"Can you _please_ stop it with the stupid comments?!"

"Oh but you look like you're having so much fun, ne Sakura-san?" Sakura gave him an annoyed look.

"You _do_ seem to enjoy her taunting." Naruto put both hands up in defense.

"That's not it! I swear! Aww…why won't anyone believe me?" Kira patted his head.

"Don't cry. Good boy." Naruto snapped at her.

"Don't treat me like a dog." He growled. Sakura and Kira both laughed.

"Fine, no curry rice for you." Kira's eye twinkles like the stars and came up to him.

"You made curry rice?" Naruto smirked.

"Yep, and you're not getting any." Kira crumbled into tiny bits. Sakura raised an eye brow.

"Is it really that good?" Kira's crumbles collected again and went to Sakura.

"You have no idea. It's like heaven…in your mouth. It not like any curry you've ever tasted in your life. You must try some. (Kira took Sakura by the waist and sat her down at the table and tapped her hand down twice.) Curry rice Naruto, for Sakura-san, now!"

"Don't treat me like a slave either!"

After the meal, Sakura was pleasantly surprised. They were talking about this and that.

"Wow Naruto. That was really good. Why couldn't you cook like this during our missions?" Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. None of you guys seemed to care." Sakura kind of felt bad. Kira decided to change the subject.

"So Sakura-san, how is training under the Godaime-sama?" Sakura gave them a dreaded face.

"It's…interesting. I just pray that no one made her angry or irritated before our training, then I'm in for hell training." Kira laughed.

"She does have quite the temper." Naruto crossed his arm and nodded.

"I know." Sakura smirked at him.

"Of course you do Naruto. Half the time it's you who gets her mad!" His shoulders drooped as the two girls laughed. Then they heard two unfamiliar voices.

"You look like you're having a good time…Kira?" All three turned to see two girls. One with olive green hair pinned up and chocolate brown. The other one with soft auburn hair flowing down straight half-way on her back with hazel eyes. Naruto saw Kira tense and glared at them.

"Who are you?" The olive hair stepped up.

"It's alright, we come in peace. I'm Nelson and this is Naomi. We're her cousins."

"What brings you two here?" Kira asked.

"We just came to check up on you." Naomi stated. Sakura was confused. 'I thought they were enemies.'

"May we sit?" Nelson asked Naruto. He slightly hesitated, but nodded.

Naruto brought everyone tea and they all decided to sit and talk.

"So how are you getting along in your training sessions?" Nelson asked.

"It's going well, Naruto is much better than I expected." Kira smiled.

"I hate to rush you, but I suggest you get everything as quickly as possible. It'll only be a matter of time before the family knows we're stalling for you." Kira's smile slightly faltered.

"I'm sorry, I'm so much trouble. And thank you for everything." They both gave her a small smile, but that didn't last long.

"Actually, we do have some news." Kira's ears perked.

"What is it?"

"He found out where you are and what you're doing." Naomi said. Kira's eyes widened. Sakura and Naruto were confused.

"Who found out?" Sakura asked.

"The one who took my heart." Naruto glared at the floor. He hated that guy.

"What happens now?" Naruto asked. Naomi and Nelson felt strong emotions coming from Naruto when they mentioned _him_.

"Hopefully he keeps it to himself. If _she_ finds out, then we'll all be in trouble." Kira nodded.

"Who's she?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"His fiancé. She's Nelson's oldest sister and a very strong opponent. You don't want to get on her bad side." Kira gave a weak smile to Sakura. Her cousins pitied her state. Naomi went up to Naruto. He looked up at her as she put one hand against his cheek.

"Be careful little one for he may come after you knowing that you are under Kira's tutelage." Naruto's eyes widened, mesmerized by her hazel eyes.

"Why?" She smiled.

"He can be a bit jealous at times. He'll most likely want to test whether you are worthy of Kira's time." Naruto felt insulted and whipped his gaze elsewhere.

"Che. Whatever. Why does he care anyways?" Naomi let out a small laugh. Nelson gave Kira a sympathetic smile as she was in serious thought. Kira turned to Naruto with a serious expression.

"Naruto, from now on, no matter what the circumstances, do not, I repeat, do NOT go into the spiritual planes without me. Understand?" He looked at her.

"Are you saying that I can't protect you from that bastard?" She let out a sigh and smiled.

"Naruto, your heart is in the right place, but I can't risk something like this. He can potentially kill you. He has far more years of experience than you. Not even I can withstand his strength." He 'hmph' knowing she was right, but was too stubborn to admit.

It was a good environment in Nelson's eyes. She was relieved to see Kira hanging in there.

"We must take our leave, Kira." They stood up to leave, when Kira grabbed Nelson's shirt.

"How…how is it?" They knew what she was asking about.

"So far, your heart is in safe hands." Kira nodded.

"Okay, thank you and I'm really sorry." Naomi came up to Kira.

"Have faith." Nelson smirked.

"We'll try to stall them as much as possible, but we can't guarantee anything." Kira nodded as the two cousins left through a portal.

Sakura was confused, but glad nothing serious happened. She was worried about Naruto and Kira. 'Hopefully it'll be something I can help with.'

"Kira-chan, aren't they from the family too?" Kira nodded.

"Yes, but I don't really know why they are helping me. They occasionally help me, in their own little way. Maybe it's because they are bored of traditions and rules." Naruto was still irritated. Kira playfully pouted and started poking his puffed up cheek.

"Is my little darling upset?" He looked at her annoyed and swatted her hand away.

"What do you think baka? I was just told in my face that I was too weak to defend anyone? Wouldn't you be upset?" She dramatically grabbed both of his hands and placed them against her chest. Spotlight and flower petals

"I'm truly sorry for insulting you, Naruto-kun. It's just that I believe you were meant for greater things, rather than defending little old me. Will you ever forgive me?" Sweat drop. Naruto was blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"B-b-ba-bakayaro! Stop embarrassing me in front of people!!!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this scene. Another dramatic gasp from Kira.

"I'm terribly sorry for embarrassing you! I deserve to swallow 1,000 rusty nail! Oh Holy Father will you ever…!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH KIRA!!!! I FORGIVE YOU! I FORGIVE!!!!" Kira immediately calmed down and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto." Naruto fainted from exhaustion and her stupidity. Sakura saw the effort Kira put into cheering up Naruto and felt a little discouraged. It hadn't occurred to her that Naruto did have bad days and needed cheering up. It made her feel a bit unworthy to be his friend.

"Sakura-san, could you help me get him into his bed. He's had such an exhausting day."

"Oh, of course."

They got him into bed and Sakura offered to help do the dishes, but Kira refused.

"Oh no, you sit and relax. I will not allow the guest to help with chores."

"Really Kira-chan, it's no big deal."

"Sit and keep me company while I do the dishes, Sakura-san. I wouldn't want your pretty hands to get all wrinkly." Kira sat her down at the dining table with a nice cup of tea, not even giving Sakura a chance to fight back. She got started on the dishes. Sakura watched her wash the dishes happily humming a random tune.

"You really know how to push Naruto's buttons, Kira-chan." She tilted her head with a questioned look.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how to cheer him up the right way." Kira made her thinking face.

"I don't think it has anything to do with knowing how. It's more about wanting to. I never know how to cheer him up but I still try. Just trying different things, no one really _knows _how to cheer someone up, everyone just tries. As long as you show that person that you care…well that's all it takes to cheer someone up. They'll see your efforts and appreciate you for trying." Sakura thought about it and saw the logic, but still couldn't help but envy Kira's shamelessness.

"I can't help but feel unworthy around you." Kira's eyes widened.

"Eh?"

"You seem to bring out the real Naruto. But whenever I try, I just…"

"It's not that hard to notice, when you truly look at a person, Sakura-san." Sakura breathed sharply. She looked up at Kira as she finished washing to dishes. She walked over and sat next to her.

"Have you ever really wanted to know the real Naruto, Sakura-san?"

"Of course, I…"

"Are you sure? Are you sure it wasn't Uchiha Sasuke that you wanted to know about?"

"Well, I've always wanted to know Sasuke-kun. He's my first crush, my first love. The first is always special. But after a while, I did want to know more about Naruto, but whenever I looked at him, Sasuke-kun would be there and I would always be drawn to him."

"Sakura-san, do you feel like you're betraying your feelings for Uchiha Sasuke, when you want to get to know Naruto? Are you afraid you might lose interest in him?" Sakura's eye widened with shock. 'How does she do that?' It made sense; she wouldn't doubt that that was one of the reasons.

"You know, I think Ino gets it from you?"

"Hai?" Kira tilts her head to one side.

"Ino always knew how I felt…how anyone felt actually. Most likely because of her family jutsu."

"Mm, I think I'm going to disagree on that one. You see Sakura-san, I didn't take Ino under my wings just for her family technique; it's also because she has a very strong heart. She stands up for the weak even though she knows she's even weaker." Sakura nodded, there were times when she feared for Ino's safety when she would challenge bullies for messing with her.

Sakura stood up and bowed. Kira stood up and raised her from her bowed state.

"Oh no, don't bow to me." Sakura gave her a small smile.

"I think I need to do some thinking about all this. Thank you for the meal and the talk. Tell Naruto I said good night."

"Wait! You can't go walking out in the dark alone. Come here, I'll teleport you to your room." Sakura wanted to decline, but seeing how dark it was, she couldn't argue. She took her hand and poof she was in her room. She laid on her bed and starting thinking about what she really wanted.

* * *

Kira was sipping her tea with the lights out, staring out the window. The moon had a Cheshire cat smile.

"Ah. Young love. Oh how I envy their youth."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hello…how is everyone??? Thank you thank you for reviewing…here's 7.

* * *

Chapter 7

When Naruto woke up he saw breakfast ready for him with a note. Kira had left early in the morning to ask the people who know about the situation to assemble 10 am sharp at the Hokage's office. It was 9 already. So he took a quickly shower, ate and left. 'Why didn't she just wake me?' He narrowed his eyes thinking about what happened yesterday. 'Argh! That guy makes me so mad! Jealous?! My ass…if he really cared then he wouldn't have left Kira or took her heart. What the hell is he up to?'He continued to ponder

Naruto finally made it to Tsunade's office. Kira was there with mini muffins in her hands.

"These are delicious Shizune-san! (She turned to him and grinned with a mouth full of muffins) Ah! Narucchi, ohayo!" Naruto fell to the floor.

"Bakayaro! You had me worried!" Kira swallowed the muffin and had teary eyes.

"Is this true, that Narucchi was worried about me? Oh! It fills my nonexistent heart with joy!" She ran in flow motion with open arms only to meet Naruto's fist to smack her on top of her head.

"Ah-ho! Anyone would get worried if someone disappeared out of nowhere over night! And stop calling me that!"

"Itai Narucchi!" Kira made a sad pout. Tsunade couldn't help but laugh. Shizune had a nervous smile. Naruto was heaving from using so much energy in the morning.

"Oi Naruto, I could hear from down the hall. Keep your voice down." Kakashi commented as he walked into the door. Then the rest followed.

"Ah troublesome. So what's this about?"

"Ohayo minna.(munch cunch.)"

"Kira-sama, ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Naruto-kun you look worn out. Are you okay?" Sai asked.

"Sai's right. Naruto, did something happen?" Sakura wondered.

"My my everyone's in such an energetic mood today." Yamato-taichou commented.

Kira quickly recovered and stood up. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming. I was the one who called for this meeting. It's to plan out what we are to do for our enemy has figured out our plans." Tsunade added a comment.

"We need a plan to buy some time and a plan to prevent the enemy from interfering with Kira's training."

"We can stall as much time as you need." Shikamaru commented as his team nodded with confidence. "Planning shouldn't be that hard once we have the whole scenario plotted out." Shikamaru said again and started explaining different angles of each scenario they could think of. Kira smiled.

"Wow. You're amazing Nara-san." Ino smiled proudly.

"Didn't I tell you I had a genius in my team, Kira-sama? Shika can solve anything." Shikamaru tried to hide his blush.

Indeed, everyone else was impressed at how fast Shikamaru was able to plan out various maneuvers even with just the outline of the situation.

"Can we please move on?" Shikamaru grumbled. Ino poked his cheek.

"Don't be so bashful. Take the damn compliments."

"Ino, cut that out." Shikamaru grumbled again. Kira laughed.

"Anyways, at least we've gotten that far. Actually, Naruto, this one concerns you." He looked up.

"I didn't want you to train in both plane each day, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to." He raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a big deal, right Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi was looking at Kira. She had a slightly concerned face.

"It's not as easy as you think Naruto. You may not feel it now, but as we progress in the training, you body is going to feel more and more fatigued. You know of all people should know what happens when you overtax your body." He fell silent.

"Ino, I've decided to build your strengths in the spiritual plane also. We need all the strength we can get." Ino turned serious and nodded.

"What do you want us to do?" Sai and the others asked.

"For now, all we can do is act as if we don't know that they know. Train hard, go on mission, until we need to take action."

"We should plants some traps for later." Shikamaru suggested. Kira smiled.

"Boy, I like the way you think. Okay then, we'll leave those up to you guys. Do whatever you need too Nara-san, I have full faith in you. Hatake-san, Yamato-san, Sai-san, Sakura-san and Naruto, we should start training immediately." They all nodded.

* * *

They were on the training grounds sparing against each other as Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou and Kira watched. She was breath taken.

"Wow, they're amazing." Yamato and Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Kira's amazement. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Would you like to join them?" She looked up at Kakashi.

"Really? I can join them?" He nodded.

"Yes, if you can take what they're throwing at you." Kira cocked an eyebrow.

"Boy, I ain't as young as I look." She sounded like Tsunade. Sweat drop. 'How could I forget?' Kakashi thought.

"Alright team! Another fighter has entered the field!" Kira stepped forward. Naruto smirked.

"So you finally decided to join, eh Kira?" She smirked back.

"Hmm? When did this air of confidence kick in?" Kakashi looked at both of them and then at the whole team.

"Team 7 against Kira. Your target is to get her to surrender. Anything goes."

"But that seems unfair." Sakura commented. Naruto put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to him.

"Don't worry too much about her. Be more worried about us. She's no lightweight, even without her heart. Be on guard you guys." Sakura and Sai both nodded and got into a fighting stance. Kakashi was quite interested in what Kira was capable of, as was everyone else. They had never seen a real magician in action.

"Ready…start!" Team 7 charged all at once. Their plan was to corner her. Kira did her best in dodging their onslaught of taijutsu. They were waiting for an opening so Sakura could hit her with her chakra fist. Kira ducked when Naruto kicked and then put her arms in defense as Sai tried to aim his kick towards her face.

She intentionally took the hit with her arms in front to get out of the engaging fight. She didn't expect Sakura to be waiting, but saw her from the corner of her eye and used her hands to give herself a boost into the sky. Unfortunately she wasn't able to dodge her punch completely and it grazed her side. Kira raised her eye brows in delight. 'They're pretty good.' She was floating in the air for a moment which Naruto didn't like.

"Hey! Come down and fight! That's cheating!" She just smiled.

"Oh but darling, Hatake-san said anything goes. Therefore, I'm allowed to use my magic." She giggled at his frustrated face. Sai was pretty frustrated too. He's usually able to land at least one punch upon his opponents, but he couldn't land any on Kira. 'She must be a veteran. Naruto was right, we've gotta be careful.'

"Okay since you guys had your fun. I'll teach you the basics of magic tricks." This caught their attention. 'This can't be good.' Naruto thought.

"Keep your eyes on her the whole time guys. I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto warned. His team mates nodded.

"Yes, watch very closely or else you miss me." Kira whispered eerily.

They watched her closely. That last phrase got them nervous. Kira smiled lightly.

"There are three parts or acts to a magic trick. The first part is called the pledge. It's where the magician shows the audience something ordinary." Kira floated down and walked towards them. She presents herself.

"The second part of the magic trick is called the turn. This is where the magician takes that ordinary object and does something extraordinary." Kira smiled as her body turned into white doves. They were kind of awestruck but at the same time, tried to snap out of it.

"It's most likely a genjutsu." Sakura informed and did her hand sign. "Kai!" But nothing happened. They were back to back. Sai couldn't even sense her nor could the senseis. Then they heard her voice, it wasn't a loud booming voice, but it was soft and in the air.

"Now, making something simply vanish isn't very extraordinary, you have to bring it back. That's why there is a third part. That is what we call the prestige." Right when Kira said that the three felt a force under their feet, like a hurricane, push them up into the sky and drop them. There was dirt flying, but there they saw a petite figure, right where they were standing. Kira with a wave of her hand cleared the dirt and smiled.

"Pretty neat trick, huh?"

(A/N: Yes, If you're all wondering. This is from the movie The Prestige. Good movie go rent it. I'm sorry if I suck, I'm a newby to fight scenes.)

They were indeed mesmerized by her 'magic trick' as she called it. Kakashi and Yamato had been watching the whole time and couldn't figure out how she did it. Unfortunately for Kira, Naruto had seen this trick before and came out of hiding with a Rasengan in his hand. Kira's eyes widened. 'Nice move.' She comment, but caught his hand before he could make contact and deflected it towards Sai who was coming from behind her. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sai watch out!" Sai jumped into the air barely dodging the Rasengan. Kira grabs his leg and tossed him toward Sakura, who was coming at her from her side. Her gasped.

"Oomf!" They collided onto the ground. Naruto tripped and slid on to the ground also. Kira smiled her nonchalant smile.

"Had enough, little ones?"

"Yeah right! I never give up!" Naruto growled and got up. His team mates smirked.

"Baka." Sai simply stated. Sakura sighed. Kira smirked.

"That's what I like to hear. Give me your best, little ones."

Sai decided to bust out his ink and scroll. Sakura and Naruto got out their kunais and shurikens. Naruto and Sakura decided to distract her as Sai worked on his masterpiece. Kira decided to take out her weapon, her katana. It wasn't like any ordinary katana, it was pure charcoal gray and slender. It didn't look very sharp either, it looked rather dull and rusty.

"Let me introduce my partner in crime. His names Rusty." They all fell to the floor.

"What kind of dumb name is that?! And I thought I was your partner in crime." Naruto pouted.

"It's a nickname I gave him." Kira stated matter-of-factly. Sakura scratched her cheek with a sweat drop on her head.

"Well, it's an appropriate nickname, I guess." Kira smiled brightly.

"It is, isn't it? See, Sakura-san likes it."

"Whatever, let's start where we left off." Naruto commanded. They all gave him a nod in agreement and started again. Naruto and Sakura threw their kunai and shuriken. Kira closed her eyes and swung her katana. It was like a dance; Kira prided in her swordsmanship. With this dance, it cut clean through their weapons. What Kira didn't see was the bomb tags. 'Good move, little ones.' BOOM!

They got excited only to have that excitement crush. There was a boom, but Kira had created a force field around it.

"Aww man!" Naruto whined. That was enough distraction. Kira smiled feeling victorious; however, she gasped as she was pulled down in to the ground by black snakes. She was trapped. Sai smirked in his success. Naruto and Sakura gave each other a high five for their acting. Kira smiled and teleported herself out of that hole and into the sky. She clapped.

"That's very clever guys, but what would you all do in a situation where your enemy escapes."

They continued on until sunset. Kakashi and Yamato were impressed with the progress the team had made that day. They enjoyed Kira's lesson in magic tricks.

"For doing so well, I'll cook for you all." Kira said happily, looking at three worn out warriors. "You guys deserve it! I'm so proud of all of you lots!"

"I just made up another dream I want to fulfill before I die!" Naruto said frustrated. Everyone's attention was on him.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's to defeat Kira!" Eveyrone's eyes widened. Kira smiled.

"Well it's not impossible. Good luck Naruto. Maybe someday I will go all out for you."

"Try defeating Kakashi-sensei first, you dickless idiot." Naruto glared at Sai.

"What did you say?! Oi! Say that again, if you dare!" They all laughed at Naruto and continued onward until they reached their destination. Food.

* * *

They ended up at Naruto's and Kira made them spaghetti with meatballs. They were all hungry and devoured a whole pot. Kakashi was observing the kids through his book and Kira. He mainly focused on Naruto. '…to defeat Kira.' He smiled under his mask. 'He keeps making up more and more difficult dreams as he goes along. But I guess that's okay, right sensei?' He thought about the 4th Hokage and his time with him. Even though the 4th was less hyper than his legacy, Naruto and Arashi were very similar in many ways. Their views, their mannerisms, their personality, are almost identical.

Sakura had really enjoyed today's training. It was the most fun she had ever had her entire life as a shinobi. She didn't worry about looking cool or impress anyone…well maybe Naruto, but they've fought together for so long she was comfortable around him. She went all out and had fun with it. Her heart felt freer, nothing was holding her back from anything anymore, especially Sasuke. 'You're missing out Sasuke. You're really missing out. Just don't regret it when you've lost all of this.' When she snapped out of her thought Sai had finally been informed of how old Kira really was. For the first time, they saw a very shocked face on Sai.

"You…you're 170? Is that even possible?" Sakura saw Kira giggle.

"Aging is a bit different in certain dimensions and different types of people."

"I see." Sai decided to read up on it.

"You young folks are pretty amazing. I can't wait to see what the next generation will be like." Kira stated.

"I still think we're the best generation, right Sakura, Sai?" Inner Sakura came out.

"Damn straight! We're the better generation! Shannaro!" Sai nodded with a genuine smile. Then Kakashi smiled, but raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?"

"Don't start Kakashi-sensei! We're better than you old farts and you know it!" They all laughed and joked about whose generation was better and what not.

* * *

From a far, Kisame and Itachi had come back that day to observe and saw the kids train with the magician. It was quite entertaining.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves, don't they Itachi-san?" Itachi nodded.

"What do you think about the magician, Kisame?"

"She doesn't seem to use any chakra at all."

"And her blade?"

"There's nothing special about it; it's just made of denser metal, if that's what you're asking. However, I'm guessing she enforces her blade with her so called magic."

"Do you recognize her style?" Kisame smiled his toothy grin.

"It's a very ancient style, no one knows about it in this generation, but it was said to be the First Stance. It is obvious that she incorporated her own style to make her katana more comfortable to use. What did you think of her skill?"

"I, too, do not see her as much of a threat, but I can tell that she is not new to this kind of situation. I'm pretty sure she has more to put on the table."

"But of course. I'm quite interested in fighting against her sword. I have never witness the First Stance. It was rumored to be a very weak form, the bare basics of a sword, but legends state differently." Itachi looked at his partner for a while. These were the moments that made him wonder if Kisame only lived to fight. They were instructed to observe the vessel as much as they can.

"While we're on the subject? What generation do you believe is the better, Itachi-san?"

"Kisame, you're not serious are you?" Kisame smirked and raised an eye brow. He gave him the eye 'do I look like I'm joking, Itachi-san?' Itachi let out a defeated sigh and they were at it.

* * *

From the other angle, team Hebi had also found out about the vessel's plans. Uchiha Sasuke narrowed his eyes looking at the night sky. For the first time in years his mind drifted… 'Naruto…' 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long for those of you who actually read this fic. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 8

Team Hebi set their sights on Konoha. Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh as he heard his two teammates argue. 'It's like team 7 all over again.' He grumbled inside. Their tallest member looked a little uneasy and worried about his leader. The swordsmen asked.

"So who is this Naruto character?"

"He's the vessel of the nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi. He was also in Sasuke's team." The female with glasses informed.

"Is he a strong opponent?"

"From my research, he gets most of his strength from the Kyuubi. I don't think he's very strong by himself." The female informed. For some reason Sasuke didn't really like how his current teammates were berating his ex-friend.

"Don't let your guard down around him. He's known for unpredictable nature and stubborn attitude." Sasuke said curtly.

"Getting defensive for your ex-teammate?" The swordsmen teased. Sasuke passed it as if he didn't hear anything.

"We're going to Konoha, most likely that's where Itachi will be. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go our own ways." They all nodded and went towards the sunset. 'Naruto, just how far are you willing to go for the people you care about?' Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Naruto was doing overtime on his training. Kira wasn't missing a beat and neither were anybody else. Luckily Akatsuki weren't always there to observe them which gave them a slight advantage, but still, the organization seemed as though they were starting to catch on to Konoha's secret traps.

Kisame cackled with amusement.

"They're quite ingenious aren't they, Itachi-san?"

"Hn. Still not good enough." Kisamie cackled again.

"Merciless as always." They continued to watch the fun.

* * *

Naruto and Ino were both in the spiritual plane, however Ino was within her own plane training her mental capacity. Kira was training Naruto's spiritual strength by combat.

"This is just like training in the real world." Naruto commented jabbing a punch at Kira. She ducked and threw an uppercut. "Ow!" Naruto fell on his butt.

"I never said it was going to be totally different. All you're doing is using your secondary source, your spirit energy." She smiled and held out a hand. Naruto took it; however, instead of helping him up, she slammed him to the floor.

"You should know better than that. I never said we were done here." Kira giggled as Naruto grumbled. 'Stupid old hag.'

"I heard that." Naruto jumped as he saw Kira grin evilly.

"I'll take care of you later, but for now. I have a new exercise for you." Naruto's ears perked.

"What is that?"

"Do you remember the lesson I taught you about yin energy and yang energy?"

"Yin energy and yang energy?" Naruto went back into his thought.

* * *

Flashback

Naruto and Kira were under a doing focus exercises using the ancient form of Chinese martial arts, Tai Chi. Kira began to speak.

"Naruto, listen closely to my voice. I have a little story to share with you. It takes place in the southern regions of the universe. There was a tribe of very big people. They were tall as trees. These people believed that everything had an opposite to balance out the universe. The ancient Chinese people call it Yin and Yang. And indeed, there was. Right beside the tribe was a tiny tribe. They were so small that they couldn't be seen by the naked eye. This tiny tribe was a bit afraid of the tall tribe, but the tall tribe showed them that they had nothing to fear and they lived happily ever after." Naruto stopped and looked at her weird.

"Does this story of your have anything to do with training? Or are you just messing with my brain again?" Kira stopped and laughed.

"Normally, I'd be just messing with you, but no, this is probably the most important part of our training."

"A story about tall people and small people???" Naruto looked at her as if she was stupid.

"No silly, that was just to give you an idea of the concept. Listen, everything as an opposite to balance each other out. Yin and Yang. That applies to energy too. Your chakra is your Yang energy and your spirit energy is your Yin energy, understand?" Naruto thought about it and nodded.

"It makes sense, but I've used only chakra all my life, wouldn't that throw me out of balance?"

"Not necessarily. One will always be dominated by the other, but when that dominate one loses control the other is there to restrain it."

"Oh. So I'm trying to make my Yin energy the dominate energy, right?" Kira was so proud of Naruto's deduction; she gave him a big hug. Naruto freaked out.

"AAHH!!"

"Narucchi you're so smart!!!"

"Get off!!!"

Flashback end

* * *

Naruto had a sweat drop on his head. Kira was smiling like a bubbly idiot without a care in the world. 'That smile always gets me nervous.'

"Yeah I remember. What about it?"

"I'm going to teach you have to force your Yin and Yang energy out of any concentrated point in your body."

"Come again?"

"Okay I guess I'll just show you. Grab me as if I was your enemy trying to get away." Naruto went in back of her and grabbed her wrist and the back of her neck.

"Now what?"

"Just watch." Kira closed her eyes. 'Focus pressure points. Yo-gn chun. Uhn moon. Hwe uhm. Myung moon. Shin ju. Chun chu.' WHAM! Naruto's eyes widened as he felt raw energy hit him really hard. He flew several feet and crashed onto the floor.

"Ow! What the heck was that?!"

"It's called Ban Tan Ji Ghi, it's a technique in which all of one's energy is concentrated in one spot to expel all outside forces. You send your energy through your main 6 pressure points. It can be done with both energy or one or the other. However the difference here is that you don't start from the center, but rather from your feet and up."

"Oh, that's new."

"Not really, you already do it without thinking about, like your chakra on your feet. It the same principle, just more force. This will be very usual when fighting chakra absorbing fighters and genjutsu users." Naruto got excited. 'Yes! Exactly what I need!'

"Come on! Show me already!!!" Kira laughed at his enthusiasm. 'Don't worry Naruto. I'll do my best to make your dreams become reality.'

* * *

Ino was in her own spiritual plane training her mental capacity. Her plane was different from Naruto's. Instead of Konoha, it was a field of flowers and trees on a mountain top. In her plane, the life in the plane went through life, death and revival every hour. Her training lesson that day was to control the time of the cycle. She used her telekinesis to move the sun at her will. Using Yin energy she slowed down the cycle and the sped up the cycle by using Yang energy. Then she went on training on how fast she can switch from yin to yang and visa versa.

* * *

Sakura was in her study room studying up on the latest poisons and antidotes. She ventured out into the woods to find different herbs, when she found Gai-sensei and Lee. 'Maybe I can ask them to help me out with my taijutsu.'

"Ano Gai-sensei, Lee-san!" They turned to her.

"Yo!"

"Sakura-san! What are you doing here?"

"Oh just gathering some herbs. I was wondering if I could ask a favor from Gai-sensei and Lee-san." They looked at each other.

"What might that be???" Gai-sensei asked.

"I need help with my taijutsu. Do you think maybe I can join you two?" Gai-sensei and Lee gleamed of happiness.

"Oh what a youthful idea!!! I accept!!! Lee!!!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!!!" He busted out some green tights. "TaDa!!" Gai and Lee had their thumbs up.

"Here!!"

"No thank you." Sakura flatly rejected. They both got into depression. Sweat drop.

"But I'm eager to learn the ways of the green beast!" They bounce out of their depressed state with their thumbs up.

"YOSHI! (GREAT!) NOW THAT'S THE YOUTHFUL ANSWER I LIKE TO HEAR!!! LET'S GET STARTED!!!" Lee and Sakura stood up straight.

"HAI!"

* * *

Kakashi was training with the mostly laziest pair. However it wasn't as easy-going as he thought it'd be. Shikamru was a real Nazi when it came down to business. Sweat drop. 'This kids is going to be one hell of an Anbu captain.'

"Kakashi-sensei, stop letting your mind wander." Shikamaru said. Kakashi blinked and notice that he was caught in Shikarmaru's shadow. 'Clever boy, but still.' He turned into a chunk of wood.

"Che, troublesome." Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pocket. Kakashi was up in the tree smirking. 'This generation may be better than the past.' Kunais came flying in his direction. "Oh!" He quickly evaded and came out of his hiding spot only to be greeted by Chouji's meatball tank and Shikamaru's shadow. They were making Kakashi sweat.

"Not bad." He said to himself.

* * *

It was nightfall when everyone was done. It was surprising how the atmosphere changed in a lot of people. Everyone seemed to be having fun, especially Sakura. Out of everyone she seemed to have changed the most in the past few days. It didn't seem like anything was holding her back. Kira had sent Naruto home a little early. Sakura wanted walk home with Naruto, but bumped into Kira instead. As usual Kira gave her a smile.

"Ah, Sakura-san. I'm sorry I sent Naruto home early because his body was too exhausted from the training." Sakura seemed a little disappointed.

"If you'd like, I'll walk you home." Kira offered. Sakura nodded.

"Thanks Kira-chan." She gave her a nod.

"Let me just lock this door." Kira placed her hand upon the door; her hand glowed a yellowish light and the door locked.

"Okay, let's go home."

During the walk Sakura filled Kira's ears with her days event.

"…Gai-sensei and Lee-san are really hyper people. I'd say they are more hyper than Naruto sometimes…hahaha…" Kira smiled at her.

"You have a good face, Sakura-san." Sakura turned to her with a little blush.

"Wha…?" Kira laughed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I meant that you seem happier. It seemed like you haven't had this much fun in a long time." Sakura smiled and looked up at the moon.

"I feel better too. I can't exactly say I'm completely over Sasuke, but I'm getting there. I really am having fun. I guess this is how Naruto feels when he's training and getting stronger, huh?" Kira nodded.

"I'm glad you're getting better, Sakura-san."

"Yeah, I feel bad for holding Naruto back for so long and even myself. Hopefully thing will get better and we'll get Sasuke back together. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect them." Kira blushed smiling and swayed from side to side with her hands on her cheeks.

"Awww…this is so heartwarming. Two friends fighting to save another lost friend. It's like a movie. I feel all bubbly inside." Bubbles started to appear around Kira. Sweat drop.

"W-well…it's the least I can do. After all, they did that for me in the past numerous amount of times. It about time they got something back from me." 'Where did all those bubbles come from?' Sakura wondered.

* * *

Kisame couldn't help but to let out a laugh at how ridiculously cheesy that sounded. Itachi, much like Sakura, had a sweat drop on top of his head. 'It's like they're underestimating us. Quite insulting.'

"Hn. If they think we'll go down that easily, that mean they haven't trained hard enough." Kisame cackled.

"Why don't you let them have this ray of hope? It'll be more rewarding to crush them at an inflated mind set. I can't wait to fight them. This will be very interesting. Kukuku…" Itachi slightly narrowed his eye. There was that feeling again. That feeling that doubted Kisame's loyalty to the organization.

Kira dropped off Sakura and started walking back. There she bumped into Sai. He looked up and gave her his plastic smile.

"Good evening Kira-san." She smiled back.

"Good evening. Are you heading home?" He nodded. "Would you like me to keep you company?" Sai wanted to say no, but decided, why not.

"Sure I don't mind." Then they started walking.

"I'm surprised to see you alone without Naruto." Kira smiled.

"Yeah, He was way too fatigued so I sent him home early. How is your training going?"

"Well." Sai suddenly felt like they were being watched and discreetly scanned the area. Kira noticed and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Let them be." She whispered. Sai looked at her for a few seconds and just nodded. And they walked off.

"They know that we're hear." Itachi commented.

"Kukuku…let them be Itachi-san. Kukuku…" Itachi was getting annoyed.

"I don't see how this is amusing, Kisame. This can jeopardize the purpose." Kisame saw red eyes.

"Kukuku…Itachi-san, I thought you knew me better than that. I will keep finding stronger and stronger opponents until I find the one strong enough to kill me. Whether the organization's plan works out or not, is not a big concern to me." Itachi narrowed is eyes again.

"You're just asking to be killed, you know that Kisame?" Kisame just continued to cackle.

"I'm a swordsmen before anything else Itachi-san. Our greatest honor is to die by the hand of whom we choose to be worthy." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Kukuku…offended?"

"Hn." Itachi turned his head towards Kira.

* * *

Naruto was fast asleep in his room. He was happy a pretty peaceful dream when suddenly an uninvited guest appeared. He looked up to see the man who took Kira's heart. Naruto glared at him.

"You…bastard." The man merely walked up to Naruto. He had fohawk hair cut, deep purple color with ice blue eyes. Naruto couldn't help but he drawn to them. The man was as tall as Kakashi with a slimming toned figure. His clothes were simple; jean, vintage print shirt with a thin jacket.

"The names Logan. You probably know why I'm here so let's get on with it. Show me what she has taught you so far." Naruto growled.

"Teme, give back Kira's heart!" He charged.

* * *

Kira gasped and felt a chill go down her spine.

"What a strange sensation?" 'I better hurry. Something tells me I should check up on Naruto.'


	9. Chapter 9

Here is nine. Thank you very much for such encouraging reviews. I appreciate every comment you people have to make. Sorry about the grammar and misspelled words.

* * *

Chapter 9

Naruto charged at Logan, but instead of hitting him, he was thrown into a different scenery from his dream. It was a barren land, with dead tree and dull lifeless skies. Winds blew, but not even tumble weeds rolled by. It gave Naruto the chills. The atmosphere was cold, not a winter cold, but the cold feeling of dead that penetrated the skin and caressed the bones. He looked at Logan.

"Hey! Where are we?!" Logan looked at him with a straight face, but in his eye he could see a twinkle of sadness and regret.

"This is my spiritual plane." Naruto looked around the barren land. 'Kira said the planes reflect the person's heart. This guy…' He gaze fell on Logan's eyes again. They were empty. 'Is he regretting…?' Logan held out his hand and waved it at Naruto.

"Come at me with your best shot, if you really want that heart. I will decide whether you are worthy." Naruto was pissed. 'The arrogance of this guy!! It's almost as bad as Sasuke Teme's!!'

"RRRRRAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!! I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!"

* * *

Kira gasped and put her hand over her heart. BA-BUMP! 'Was that a heart beat? That could only mean one thing.'

"Oh no, Naruto's in trouble." She ran in an empty ally and teleported herself to Naruto's apartment. Unfortunately the door to Naruto's room was locked by a seal Logan had created.

"Hang on Naruto I'll be right there."

* * *

Logan and Naruto had already started their battle, with Logan having the upper-hand. However, at that moment, Logan felt a familiar presence near. 'Kira.' Naruto felt it too, but he didn't know what the pressure he was feeling. 'What is this pressure? It feels familiar.' The wind started picking up, he saw Logan's dazed look and tried to take this opportunity to strike.

"Take this!" Logan easily caught it and guided the force to the side of him. Naruto crashed down to the floor.

"Damn it."

* * *

Kira was casting every Seal Breaker incantation she could think of, but nothing was working.

"Knowing him, he probably made this one on his own so it probably has a signature incantation."

* * *

Logan stared down on Naruto as he tried to pick himself up.

"Hmph, you still have a long way to go if you ever want to achieve your goal. Kira obviously hasn't been much of a teacher, has she?" Naruto growled. It was true that he wasn't strong enough to challenge anyone in the spiritual planes yet, but to insult his friends was another thing.

"Don't talk about her like that, you bastard!! You have no right to talk about her like that!!" Logan glared at Naruto.

"Like you're the one to talk. You don't even know her like I do."

"You betrayed her!!! She thought you were her friend, but you backstabbed her! And then you go around stealing her heart!! What kind of sick bastard are you!?!" That struck the wrong chord and he pinned Naruto to the ground. He was emitting an intense amount of killing intent that made Naruto think twice about what he was going to say next.

"Listen hear brat. You don't know our background so you can't say shit to me or damn my action. And frankly I think you're a waste of Kira's time and energy. Do you know how much trouble she's in? Do you have any idea how much…" Logan was interrupted by Kira.

"That's enough!" He turned and faced her. He took his hand off of Naruto's throat. Kira had a straight face, which was rarely seen. Naruto was coughing and taking deep breathes.

"Leave him alone." He didn't like how she was defending Naruto. He whipped his gaze away from her.

"Hmph. Next time you won't be so lucky." He walked towards Kira and disappeared.

Kira ran towards Naruto as he stood up. He stumbled a couple times only to be caught in Kira's arms.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you much?" She could see he was beat up pretty badly. Logan didn't go easy on him as she expected. She gently set him down and started healing him with her white magic. Naruto stayed silent and stared at her as she was healing him. Kira smiled.

"Are you checking me out?" Naruto's mouth hung open like 'WTF?!'

"Dare ga?!" (Who would?!) She just laughed it off. There was a couple minutes of silence until Naruto started talking.

"Hey Kira?"

"Hm?"

"Are you allowed to be here, in my world?" Kira tilted her head to the side.

"Of course I am silly. I got a travel passport before coming here."

"Then why did…" Kira interrupted him.

"Don't bother with anything he says. It's nothing." Naruto noticed that Kira didn't look at him straight in the eye. She was almost done with Naruto.

"With these injuries I guess you're getting a break. No training tomorrow." Naruto flipped.

"WHAT?!?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME…DID YOU NOT SEE HOW BADLY THAT BASTARD PUMMELED ME?!?! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO REST?!?! I NEED TO GET STRONGER! I NEED TO TRAIN!!" Naruto was huffing.

"I know how you feel but with your body so damaged I don't think it's wise and beside a break never hurt anybody…"

"It hurt me. I couldn't do anything. I was utterly defeated Kira. I need to train every moment I get." Naruto looked straight into Kira's eyes. Suddenly…

"Kira-sama's right Naruto. You should take tomorrow off."

Naruto and Kira turned to the direction of the voice and saw Ino walking towards them.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I sensed a really strong pressure of energy nearby so I came to check it out." Kira was very impressed. 'Hmm…the generations are getting better and better.' She looked around and didn't like what she was seeing. 'Something is troubling him. I wonder what it could be?'

"We should get out of here, both of you." Kira dug through her pockets and took out a circular black cloth. Ino and Naruto looked at each other, confused. Kira started dusting it and threw it on the ground. Naruto and Ino watch closely as the black clothe turned into a hole.

"Jump in after me. I love this thing, it's so much fun." Kira jumped. "WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Ino freaked out.

"Kira-sama!"

"She's crazy!!! She's gone nuts!!!" After freaking out. Ino decided to go first.

"I put my life in Kira-sama's hands." She closed her eyes and fell in. And Naruto followed right after.

It was a strange feeling. It felt like they weren't even falling. The ride wasn't that long, they fell right into Naruto's living room. Ow! Kira had been waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long? I waited a whole 15 minutes for you two. It should have only taken you a few seconds to get here." Naruto was rubbing his butt.

"You idiot!! We were both freaking out because we thought you might of committed suicide!!!" Ino stood up.

"Stop yelling Naruto! Kira-sama was only playing around."

"Oh you kiss ass." Ino smacked him.

"What did you call me?!" Kira couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys should do stand-up comedy together."

"I don't want to work with her!"

"You're a pain in the ass too!"

"Nandato!?" (What?!)

"Oh calm down you two. I was only kidding. You two should be in bed." They looked away from each other. Hmph. Ino got up as Kira set up her black vortex and went home.

* * *

Next morning, Sakura heard from Ino of what happened to Naruto. She could tell Sakura was worried so she decided to do the right thing.

"Go ahead and check up on him. I'll take over your shift." Sakura smiled at her.

"Thanks Ino! You're the best!" Ino just nodded.

"Yeah I know. Now go!" She quickly ran out towards Naruto's place.

* * *

Kira was out when Sakura got there. She knocked and Kakashi-sensei opened the door. She wasn't the only who came to check up on Naruto. Kakashi, Sai and Yamato-taichou were there too.

"Oh, Sakura, you're just in time. Sai was about to feed Naruto breakfast." Naruto saw Sakura enter and smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You came to visit me?" Naruto gave her his trademark grin. She felt her cheek warm up but quickly shook it. 'Oh my gosh! I'm blushing.' She looked up to see Naruto's blue eyes and started to notice. 'Wow. His eyes are so blue.' Everyone was getting a little worried about her just standing by the door.

"Uh…Sakura-chan? You can come in." She quickly snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh right." She went up to him.

"How are you feeling? What happened?" Naruto's smile turned upside down. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. 'Something really bad must have happen for Naruto to be this disappointed in himself.'

"Yeah, I'm fine." Was all he said while staring at his hands. However, Sakura nor Sai were satisfied with that answer.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" Sai asked.

Naruto stared at his teammates and his teachers. He let out a defeated sigh.

"The bastard that took Kira's heart came after me in my dreams." No one really knew what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"He came into my dream and pulled me into his territory. And then we started fighting."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Sai interjected. Naruto narrowed his eye.

"I was utterly defeated." His teammates frowned. Kakashi hated seeing Naruto the way he was. 'To crush his spirit like this…'

"If it weren't for Kira, I could have possibly died." He clenched his fist. "I…I couldn't do anything. What makes me madder is that she didn't do anything! She let him go without even trying to get her heart back!" Sakura felt that familiar tug on her heart once more, but this time she knew what it meant. 'I wish I can be the one Naruto is desperately trying to save.' Tears almost formed, but she didn't let them come out.

* * *

Kira was with Tsunade. She had told the fifth of Naruto's encounter with Logan, the man who took her heart. Tsunade stood up.

"Is he alright? Should I go look at him?" Kira reassured him.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama. I got there just in time. He just needs the rest today." Tsunade let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear. So what happens now?"

"This might not be such a bad turn out. He'll need to fight those who are stronger than him if he wants to get stronger himself. These courses of events might better prepare him for the worst." Tsunade agreed, but still couldn't help but feel over protective of Naruto.

"Don't you think this is over taxing him?" Kira smiled at her.

"You're such a mother hen Tsunade-chan. Don't worry everything will turn out just as it should." Even though they were meant to be encouraging words, Tsunade knew Kira and her wordplay. It made her even more nervous.

"Just as it should, huh?" She looked out the window. 'Why does that make me feel uneasy about all this?'

* * *

Back at Naruto's apartment. Sakura was needed back at the hospital and Sai went to the library to research on the matter. Yamato was called in by the Hokage for his status reports. It was only Kakashi and Naruto.

"How's your progress Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't feel any different, but Kira says my progress is going well. What have you been up to Kakashi-sensei?"

"Training and more training. So how is it living with a girl?" Naruto saw a naughty grin on Kakashi's face.

"Ewww…Kakashi-sensei, you _do_ know she's old enough to be dead, right?" Sweat drop.

"You shouldn't talk about your elders like that Naruto, I mean she is your _fiancé_." Naruto almost chucked a pillow at Kakashi when two figures bursted in.

"How dare you speak of Kira-sama that way?!"

"Ah this is troublesome."

They both turned towards the voice and found Ino and Shikamaru standing at his door. Naruto groaned.

"I should have lock that damn door." Ino and Shikamaru walked up to him.

"I heard what happened from Ino. You alright?" Naruto gave them a dejected sigh.

"Yeah. Where's Chouji?"

"He had to help out his dad with something."

"Oh." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. 'I haven't seen him this down in a while.' Naruto looked up at Ino.

"So what do you want Ino?" Kakashi and Shikamaru kind of looked at Ino and then at Naruto. "I know you didn't just come to check up on me." Ino was serious, which was a very rare sight for most.

"I want to know what he said to you about Kira-sama. Is she in trouble?"

Naruto really didn't want to think about any of this right now, but seeing Ino made his think.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty serious about Kira being in deep trouble, but when I asked Kira she said she's got proof of travel. I don't know who to believe." Ino looked worried.

"I have a strange feeling Kira-sama is hiding something." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I don't think she's even allowed to get a passport to travel. Isn't she banned from leaving her dimension? With people from her government after her, I don't think it would have been easy for her to obtain one." This got Naruto worried and pissed. Kakashi and Shikmaru weren't very reassured of the matter and were confused.

"What exactly did he say Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"He said I was a waste of Kira's time and energy. Then he started asked me, 'do you know how much trouble Kira's in? do you have any idea how much…?' He couldn't finish his sentence because Kira came in and stopped us."

"Did you ask her?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but even though she said she was alright, something just wasn't right. It was as if she was trying to evade the topic."

"Ino, do you know what will happen to Kira-san if she is in trouble?"

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing, worse case scenario, it'd be the death penalty."

* * *

Sakura went up to her shishou's room, but before knocking she heard Kira speaking with Tsunade.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I should probably talk to them."

"But aren't they after you?"

"They are the only ones that can help me."

"Alright. How long will this meeting take?"

"Not too long. I'll be back by midnight."

"Be careful Kira."

"I will. Tell Naruto I said bye and not to miss me so much." Tsunade chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to here it." Kira giggled at her sarcastic tone.

"Bye Tsunade-chan! You have a visitor." Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. 'She knew I was listening. Oh man! I'm gonna hear it from shishou.' Sakura dread the voice of Tsunade when she said…

"Enter." Gulp. She opened the door and entered.

"Sakura, I'm sure you've heard the news. Go spend this time to tell Naruto and keep him company."

"Eh?"

"He needs his team. He needs his friends. You all need to relax. Tell him that Kira went to speak with her cousins and that she'd be back by midnight."

"But what about the hospital?"

"He needs you more than we do. You're not the only nurse here so go. This is an order." Sakura nodded.

"Thank you shishou."

"What are you doing standing there? Get going!" 'Eep!' "Oh and tell him that Kira said bye and not to miss her so much." with that she left.

Tsunade looked out of her window like she always did. Her gaze went out into the falling sun.

"Almost sunset."

"Ah! Tsunade-sama, you're slacking off again!" sweat drop. She let out a sigh. Shizune had entered her quarters.

"Hai hai." (Ok ok.)

* * *

Sakura dropped by her house to drop her stuff off when her mother called her into the kitchen.

"Sakura I have extra ohagi. Why don't you take some to your friend Naruto?" A light bulb blinked on. 'Oh! Not a bad idea.'

"Coming mom." Sakura's mom looked worried.

"Is your friend okay? I heard that he got hurt." Sakura gave her a small sad look.

"I hope so."

"I do too. He's such a sweet boy." Sakura thought for a second.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…? Umm…nevermind." Her mom raised an eye brow.

"Okay. (She finished packing and handed them to Sakura.) Here you go."

"Thanks mom. I'll be back by dinner!"

"Hai hai. Be careful."

* * *

Naruto was with Kakashi for the majority of the time. It was strange to see Kakashi around in one spot for such a long time.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay for you to stay here this long?" Kakashi raised an eye brow.

"What? You don't want me here?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean you're usually out somewhere doing stuff. It's just rare seeing you in one place for this long." Kakashi thought about it and it was true.

"I dunno. Why? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Kakashi was getting closer and closer to Naruto as Naruto drew farther and father back.

"Kakashi-sensei, get away you're too close!" Kakashi wiggled his eye brow.

"Mm, Naruto's a shy boy." Naruto got out of bed to throw his pillow at his sensei.

"YOU PERVERT!! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS ERO-SENNIN!!!" His sensei laughed as the pillow flew at him.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Naruto, I'm coming in."

When Sakura came in she saw Naruto on top of Kakashi-sensei with a pillow over his head.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people! Sorry it's taking longer and longer. I'm debating on which direction to take this fic…anyways, I'll try harder to get this fic going.

* * *

Chapter 10

Sakura was not happy. 'What the heck are they doing?! Oh no! Say it ain't so! Naruto's gay and Kakashi-sensei is his lover?!' Naruto hurriedly got off of Kakashi-sensei and went over the Sakura to make sure she was okay.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan. Saaaakkkkuuuuuurrrraaaaa!" Out of pure instinct she punched him in the face.

"Ah!" Naruto flew onto his couch holding onto his cheek. Kakashi had a sweat drop on his head. 'What did Naruto do _this_ time?' Then he saw Sakura realize what she just did to Naruto.

"Oh my god! Sorry Naruto! It was out of reflex!" She rushed to him. Naruto looked at her with tears running down his eyes.

"What kind of reflex is that?!" Sakura put her hands together with her tongue sticking out.

"I said sorry. I brought you food…well it's more like treats. Can I use your stove? I'm going to make the tea." Naruto rubbed his cheeks.

"Yeah, could you get me an ice pack while you're there?" Sakura nodded.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you know where Kira is? I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh, she went to her cousins for advice. She told Tsunade-sama who told me to tell you, 'bye and not to miss her so much.'" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Her cousins, huh?" Kakashi and Sakura could see him in deep thought about this.

"Are her cousins not trustworthy?" she asked him.

"I don't know yet, but if Kira trust them enough to go to them for advice then I guess that's okay, but I can't help but worry. It could be a trap to lure her in." Sakura whipped her gaze towards the kettle of water; she had a concerned face; however, she was more jealous than anything.

Kakashi watched the two interact and smiled. 'They're so cute together. Oh I feel like a gigglish girl. Get a hold of yourself Kakashi.' Sakura was getting the tea ready when Naruto tried to snag a taste of what Sakura had brought him. She noticed and lightly smacked his hand.

"Ah! Naruto, wait for the tea!" Naruto would pout.

"But Sakura-chan, you know I can't resist your mother's ohagi."

"You have to wait."

"Hai." Naruto sat next to his sensei and Sakura sat across from them.

"So how are you feeling Naruto?" She asked with a concerned face.

"Much better now that you're here!" He gave his trademark grin. Kakashi was peering over his little book and grinned slyly. He pouted.

"But I've been by your side all this time Naruto. I'm so hurt and I thought we were getting to know each other better." Sakura made a weirded out face. When Naruto freaked out.

"Kakashi-sensei, stop making fun of me! You're becoming another Kira!" Kakashi-sensei gave out a laugh.

"I think I'd take that as a compliment." Naruto looked at him with disgust.

"Ewww…get out of my apartment. I already have one too many Kira's." Sakura gave him a smack on the head.

"Don't be rude! She's doing so much for you." That shut him up. The kettle started to toot.

"I'll get the tea and ohagi ready." She stood up.

"I'll help you." Naruto walked up behind her. She went to reach up for a cup when she lost her balance. Thankfully Naruto was behind her to catch her. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in amusement. Sakura was blushing at how close their faces were. Naruto was just worried about her dazed look.

"You okay?" Sakura gasped and felt like shrinking for her weakness.

"Y-ye-yeah…thanks Naruto." She quickly got up and Naruto got the cups from her.

"You should sit down and let me set the stuff. You might break something." He chuckled as Sakura's cheeks puffed.

"Hmph. Fine." She sat next for her sensei and started staring at him. Unnoticed that Kakashi was staring back at her and then at Naruto. 'Ho ho. So the tides have changed. Naruto's unintentionally playing hard to get and Sakura's falling fast. I wonder if Jiraiya-sama is watching, this is pretty good material.'

* * *

And indeed he was from afar through the window with his peeping-scope.

"Hoho! Go get'er brat! I better note this."

* * *

Not to far from him were the Akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame were smirking at Naruto.

"What a lady killer?" Kisame commented.

"Hn." Itachi smirked.

* * *

Naruto munched on the ohagi happily as Sakura was getting another cup of tea. Kakashi was already done with his treat and was quietly observing his two ex-students.

"Man, I love Sakura-chan's mom's ohagi! It's the best! Tell her I said thank you for me." Sakura smiled.

"Alright I will. Don't eat so fast you'll get a stomach ache." She handed him his tea and he gladly took it.

Kira was coming back from her meeting with her cousins. She was going through the woods, enjoying the night air. She had a few slices of cake left for Naruto and couple of his friends. She baked them with her cousins.

**Flashback…**

It was an odd turn of events when her cousin Naomi asked her to teach her how to bake a vanilla cake with strawberry and almond slices on it. Her other cousin, Nelson was also a sucker for sweets and helped out with the frosting. They were baking at Naomi and Nelson's apartment so nobody was around to see Kira.

"Umm…I really don't mind teaching you, but I came for another reason."

"Oh." Naomi said. Nelson's ears perked too.

"I need help. I can't do this alone."

"What kind of help?" Nelson asked.

"I was wondering if you guys can help Naruto grow. He'll need stronger opponents to fight in order to get stronger. Would that be asking for too much?" They looked at each other. It was an unusual call for help, but then again Kira, herself, was unusual.

"At anytime we want?" Naomi asked. Kira nodded.

"Teach him whatever you like in your own way. I think it'll be a good experience for him, but don't let him know that I asked you to."

"I heard Logan got to him." Nelson stated blunt and to-the-point. Kira tensed when she said his name. She nodded.

"How is he?" Naomi asked about Naruto.

"He was beating himself up pretty bad about losing to him. I think Logan said some things that really upset him. He wouldn't eat much breakfast."

"Knowing Logan, he probably said things to make Naruto-kun feel guilty."

"I don't think the reason would be simply that, though."

"You may be right Kira, but for now that's all we have. The family called a meeting because they were suspicious of us." Nelson informed. Kira's eyes widened.

"What are you two planning to do?"

"I won't lie, it's not going to be easy, but we'll do everything we can to help you. The family is getting too power-hungry, it'll be their down fall." Naomi nodded in agreement. Kira's chest swelled with an uncontrollable feeling.

"Oh thank you so much!" She bowed down to them. Sweat drop.

"K-k-kira, you don't need to bow to us." She looked up to them.

"Oh if water can run down my face, then it would be right now." Nelson looked at Naomi to explain the nonsense Kira had uttered.

"I think she means, if she could cry she would be now."

"Oh. Don't cry. You're saner than people give credit and don't worry; we'll help get your heart back." Kira jumped up and gave them a big hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Naomi and Nelson looked at each other and smiled.

**Flash back End…**

Kira walked through the city humming some random tune when a figure stopped her in her tracks. She looked at gasped.

"Logan." He just stared at her for a moment and walked up to her. She couldn't move; she could hear her heart beat. It was close; when she looked closely it was chained around his neck in a locket. The crystal sparkled in the moonlight.

Her heart was unique compared to a normal magician or human heart. Full-blooded magicians; when their hearts are extracted it is pure energy. When a human heart is extracted it is solid glass sphere. Since Kira was half human half magician; when her heart was extracted it turned out to be crystallized energy.

Kira didn't know why he was there but she knew it wasn't to fight so she wasn't all that alert.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Although she wasn't expecting a duel, she didn't expect the next part.

"I'm here to take you back."

"What?!" He grabbed her by the wrist and orbed her to his apartment.

"Let go!" She ripped her arm away from him. "Why are you doing this?!" He was mad.

"Why? Why?! Do you really need to ask such an obvious question?! Do you realize the amount of trouble you're in?!" Kira still stood her ground.

"Hmph…I haven't the slightest." Logan slammed his hand against the wall behind her which made her jump a little.

"Stop messing around Kira." Kira looked straight into his eyes.

"Just what are you planning?"

"Planning?! I'm trying to get you out of trouble!"

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe that one! I'm going back, Naruto needs me." She opened a portal and turned to walk away from him.

Logan quickly got a hold of her and yanked her towards him again.

"What's so special about that brat that makes you act like this? Are you in love with him?"

"That's none of your business."

"So you do."

"Why don't you stop being such a jerk and concentrate on Eliza? Aren't you engaged to her? Stop making me look like the other woman when I'm not." Kira narrowed her eyes. "And I want my heart back." Logan loosened his grip and took a step back.

"I can't do that. Not unless you come back with me." She raised an eyebrow.

"So if I do come back, you'd give it back to me?"

"Maybe."

"Then I can wait, right now Naruto's my top priority. Oh and leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you." She didn't even say good bye to him and left. Logan gripped Kira's heart around his neck and sigh.

'Why am I getting so worked up about all this? She's doing this to herself. Why do I care so much?'

* * *

Naruto was pacing back and forth. She was late. Kakashi and Sakura looked at him nervously.

"She's late." Naruto said worriedly. Sakura tried to calm him down.

"I'm pretty sure everything is fine Naruto. You should be used to it from waiting for Kakashi-sensei all the time. (Kakashi just looked at her with a sweat drop.) Don't worry too much. Kira's a big girl." Naruto let out a frustrated sigh.

"But she's never late and if she is, she always finds a way to tell me." Right then Kira popped in with a BANG!

"Guess who?!" Naruto bonked her on the head real hard.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE AS TO WHAT TIME IT IS?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Kira was in a squatting position rubbing the bump on her head while Naruto was huffing over her. Sakura's and Kakashi's eyes widened at the how protective of her Naruto was.

"That hurt Naruchii." Kira pouted. Then something caught his eyes. He immediately grabbed her wrist. It was bruised.

"Who did this to you?" He asked in a dangerous yet compassionate tone.

Kira sheepishly grinned and was trying to get her hands out of Naruto's grasped but couldn't.

"Hehe…funny thing happened. You see I was making the batter for the cake, you see and…" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the pathetic lies. You know you're the worst liar in the universe. It was that bastard, huh?" Kira grinned widely. He just rolled his eyes.

"Did he do anything else to you?" She shook her head vigorously.

"I'm fine, just the wrist. Anywho…look what I brought…CAKE!!!"

"Stop trying to change the subject. So what happened with your cousins and…him?" He said annoyingly. He let go of her wrist and took the cake that she presented him and took it to the fridge.

Sakura healed Kira's bruised wrist. 'I wonder why she bruises so easily?' She smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you. Take some cake." Sweat drop.

"O-oh y-you're welcome. Umm…sure I'll take a slice." Kira grinned. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oi! Stop that and tell us what happened." Kira pouted but started talking.

"Well, the family is getting way too suspicious of them that they've called a family meeting. They said that they'll do what they can, but that also mean that we must act quickly. Akatsuki is getting close too. I saw them spying on us just now." They were all alert.

"Shh. Calm down. Act normal Naruto Sakura." Kakashi hushed Naruto and Sakura. He had known too.

* * *

Itachi's and Kisame's ears perked up. 'So she saw us?!'

"Hm, she's more perceptive than she looks." Itachi commented until he heard her next statement.

* * *

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud, was I? Uh oh." Sweat drop. 'Is she serious?'

* * *

Kisame cackled with amusement.

"My my she's entertaining. Isn't she, Itachi-san?" Itachi had a light blush.

"Aa. It was so amusing that she even embarrassed me." Kisame smirked.

"Well that sure is a rare sight for an Uchiha." And they continued to watch the mayhem.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his temple. "You're kidding me, right Kira?" she stuck out her tongue.

"O-of course I was…hehehe…" They all shook their head and sigh. Kakashi looked at the clock. It was close to 1 am in the morning.

"As much as I'd like you guys bonding. You all need sleep. It's going to be a rough ride from here on out so get a full nights rest." They all nodded in agreement.

"I'll open a tunnel so Hatake-san and Sakura-san can get home quickly and safely."

"Domo." Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Arigatou Kira-chan. Oyasumi(good night) both of you." Sakura said.

* * *

A few days away from Konoha, Team Hebi were still on the move. Karin was getting tired and tried not to say anything but couldn't help it.

"Shouldn't we stop for the night?"

"What tired already little girl?" Suigetsu teased. Karin glared.

"No fish brain! I'm just saying we should conserve out energy!"

"Be quiet both of you. We're not stopping yet." Sasuke commanded and everyone followed quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey guys!!! School is starting so that mean I won't be able to update as much…not that I'm updating that much…for the few that do like reading this thing called a fanfiction I apologies for updating so slow.

* * *

Chapter 11

A few days have passed since the encounter between Logan and Naruto. Team Hebi had successfully infiltrated Konoha without notice and were currently hiding out at the Uchiha's underground storage room. The first thing Uchiha Sasuke noticed was that Naruto was no where to be found and Kakashi was training Shikamaru's team and Sakura was training with Gai's team. He also saw Sai and Yamato with Kiba's team. For some reason he was glad the blonde wasn't with his replacement. 'What's going on? They've all switched teams and Naruto is no were to be found.'

* * *

Naruto was in his spiritual plane training with Kira. Since the unexpected encounter his progress had insanely increase which impressed Kira immensely. He had nearly mastered how to utilize his yin energy as effectively as his yang energy. 'For most people it would take months to master but this kid…he's really something.' Kira smirked.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were both surprised and impressed that Sakura could keep up with them. Gai's team had a reputation of going above and beyond to the point where normal shinobis would be bedridden for days, but Sakura's endurance was improving greatly. Rock Lee and Gai had tears in their eye.

"Oh Sakura-san!! You are improving youthfully!!! Isn't that right Gai-sensei?!" He gave her a thumbs up.

"Impressive Haruno! Never expected you to be so into Taijustu! Do not worry I shall help you master taijustu with Lee's help of course and you'll be unstoppable!!!" Sakura got excited.

"Hai! Gabarimasu!(I'll do my best!)" 'This must be how Naruto feels when he trains too. I'm not going to lose to you Naruto. I've decided to make you my goal. Watch me closely Naruto. Next time I'll be the one who saves you. I promise.'

"Come on Haruno! We need to keep training!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Tsunade was waiting for Jiraiya's report. She was doing her regular Hokage work with her bottle of sake. She had allowed Sakura to train with Gai's team. It surprised her when she requested it at the beginning.

**Flashback…**

KNOCK KNOCK…Tsunade looked up and told the person to enter. It was Sakura with her end of the day report of patient's progress.

"Good work. You may leave."

"Shishou, I would like to request something personal." The hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what might that be?" She saw Sakura take a deep breath.

"I would like to train Taijutsu with Gai-sensei and Lee-san." This really caught her attention. She examined her top to bottom and saw a fire of determination in her eyes but she had to ask.

"Why? Isn't my training enough for you?"

"I'm not saying it isn't enough. It's just…I would like to learn from a different angle to further my expectations. I want to be better."

"Is it because of Uchiha?"

"No." Tsunade's eye widened. Sakura answered without hesitation.

"I want to be better for myself and for my goal."

"And what is this goal of yours, Sakura?"

"Naruto." She was taken aback by Sakura's words. "I want to be able to stand beside him instead of behind him." Sakura looked straight into Tsunade's eyes. "Shishou, I've decided to make Naruto my rival."

Tsunade couldn't help but smirk.

"Naruto is constantly moving just like the wind and has a blaze hotter than the will of fire. Think you can catch up to him?" As a medic ninja Sakura was good, better than most, but Naruto was still a much stronger shinobi than Sakura. Tsunade's eyes never left Sakura's and saw her smile.

"Yes." The hokage let out a sigh.

"Alright then Sakura, I will allow you to train with Gai's team, but only after you have finished training with me. Understand?"

"Hai shishou! Arigatou gozaimasu!" And then she left.

**Flashback end…**

Tsunade couldn't help but be encouraged by everyone's efforts. However she still couldn't get the doubt in the back of her head out. 'We aren't the only one's getting stronger. Akatsuki is also growing too.'

KNOCK KNOCK

She already knew who it was. "Get in here Jiraiya."

He came in and said hey. She turned to sit back in her chair and clasp her hands together.

"So what do you have for me?" He pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Only the best sake in the world!" Tsunade got excited. Shizune came rushing in and took the bottle out of his hands.

"You can't drink Tsunade-sama until you finish your work!" Tsunade pouted and Jiraiya snickered.

"She's got a sake radar or something." Tsunade snorted.

"More like a Tsunade radar." Jiraiya turned serious.

"There's rumor floating around."

"What is it?"

"They say that strange looking people are looking for Akatsuki." Tsunade frowned.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know, but get this…Akatsuki is hiding from them."

"What's the deal?"

"My guess…they don't want anything to do with the strange looking people, or they're hiding because these strange looking people are stronger than they are."

"Hmph. So question is…are they ally or foe?"

"Pretty much, but I have a feeling that they're from Kira's family." She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Then we're in for a very very long ride." Jiraiya nodded.

* * *

In another dimension…

Naomi and Nelson were observing Naruto's training through a portal vision. Naomi has the ability of opening portals and rip through space.

"Hmm…not bad. The kid's good, no wonder our little Kira is interested in him." Naomi smirked. Nelson nodded in agreement.

"He's progress is insane. So do you want to go first or shall I?" Nelson asked.

"I'll go first. I want to see what this child can do." Nelson was a little nervous. Naomi had distant eyes with an empty smile.

"Don't get carried away."

"I won't." Naomi smiled at Nelson. She had a sweat drop. 'You still make me nervous when you say that.'

* * *

Akatsuki…

The leader was looking out at his village. He was currently thinking about the visitors that were looking for them. The female member, Konan, approached him.

"Are you okay, Pein?" He turned to her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About the newcomers?" He nodded.

"Call back Itachi and Kisame. Our motives have changed. We should keep an eye on the newcomers."

"Do you think they'll do any harm?"

"If we're not careful, all of our hard work will be lost." Konan nodded.

"Understood. I'll call them back." Pein nodded and watched her disappear. 'Our worlds must not collide. The future depends on it.'

Itachi and Kisame got the distress call and left immediately. They were a little disappointed for they were being quite entertained by the little ninjas.

"Seems like we won't be able to watch all the kiddy drama, ne Itachi-san?"

"Hmph." He frowned, really disappointed. Kisame cackled at his pouting teammate…if you could call it a pout.

* * *

Team Hebi

They were resting from the long trip. Juugo disguised himself and bought some groceries from the nearby street market. Karin was studying the map of Konoha while Sasuke and Suigetsu were meditating. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder where Naruto had gone. He couldn't even sense his presence in the village. 'The dobe is probably out on a mission, but even still…it's as if he doesn't exist anymore.'

"What's happening here in Konoha…?"

* * *

Spiritual Plane

Naruto was just about ready for the next level when Kira stopped him.

"I think we're done for today Naruto." He didn't feel tired or exhausted.

"But I can go on. I don't feel tired or exhausted."

"Though I like your enthusiasm, your physical body will be worn out if you don't stop now."

"Oh."

"Come on when we get home I'll cook for you." Naruto got excited.

"YES! Food does sound good right now."

* * *

Training ground 7

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were huffing; they've been training a new formation that Shikamaru created the whole afternoon. It was getting dark. Team 10 never seized to impress Kakashi. 'You've raise a good strong team Asuma. I'm sure you'd be proud to see your students now.'

"Alright, let's stop for today guys." Shikamaru said.

"Good work guys!" Ino said enthusiastically.

"I'm hungry." Chouji commented.

"Yeah me too. Let's so get something." Ino suggested. They all agreed.

"Kakashi-sensei, would you like to join us?" Chouji asked politely. Kakashi smiled. He liked Chouji because he was always polite to his elders and kindhearted.

"No I'm alright. I actually have to meet up with my students. Have fun."

* * *

Training ground 8

Kurenai's team and Sai and Yamato were getting ready to stop. Sai was getting closer with everyone which gave him a reassuring feeling. He had Naruto to thank. 'I'll be there Naruto. It's what friends are for, right?'

"Oi Sai!" He turned to see Kiba on top of Akamaru.

"Want to come with us for dinner?" Sai smiled.

"Thanks, but I already have plans with my team." Yamato and Sai went their separate ways.

* * *

Training ground 3

Sakura and Team Gai were also wrapping up. They all decided to have dinner together and invited Sakura, but she declined.

"I'm sorry, I actually have stuff I have to do."

"Alright then we'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai!"

"Haruno, you are growing youthfully! I'm sure you'll reach that goal of yours!" Sakura smiled.

"Hai Gai-sensei!" She exclaimed in a very Lee-like fashion.

And with that she was off to find Naruto. She wanted to declare it to him, just as he had to Sasuke. 'I'm coming for you Naruto.' She checked to see if Naruto was home. Just as she was about to knock…

"Sakura-chan?" She turned and saw Naruto and Kira. Sakura suddenly felt really happy to see him and hear him call her name. 'I've never felt this kind of happiness. I'm so excited to see Naruto.' Naruto made his way up to her. He could sense something different about Sakura. He was surprised; normally he wouldn't be able to sense anything like what he was sensing now. 'I can feel myself growing…this is good.' Kira felt it too and smiled. 'Oh my, such firey determination…I should give them a minute together.' She tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruchii, I'm going to get some stuff for dinner. I just realized that we ran out of some stuff. I'll be right back." Kira was about to leave when Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Be careful baka. I get nervous when you're out by yourself more so in the dark." Kira was slightly startled by his action as she stared into his deep pools of blue. She smiled and nodded. Sakura felt a pang of jealousy as she saw the display of Naruto's protective manner for Kira. She saw him turn towards the direction Kira went to make sure she didn't trip on the way and turn back to her with a curious look.

"So what's up?"

* * *

Kira a long the way bumped into Kakakshi-sensei. He stopped in front of her and waved hello.

"Yo. Where are you going?"

"Hatake-san. Are you on your way to Naruto's?"

"Yeah."

"Could you accompany to the market? I need to get something."

"Uh…sure." Kakashi wondered if Kira was up to something.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Sakura. He was a little scared because of the difference he sensed in her. He saw her take a deep breath.

"Naruto I came here to tell you something." Naruto twitched a smile nervously.

"You don't need to be so serious Sakura-chan. What is it?"

"I thought about it a lot and I finally decided. I'm done walking behind you Naruto." This caught his curiosity.

"I've decided to make you my goal as a shinobi. This is my declaration Naruto. You're my rival." Naruto was awestruck. 'Sakura…wants to be…my rival…' He sensed the same fire in her when he declared Sasuke his rival.

Sakura was getting nervous as she saw his surprised expression. 'I just hope he doesn't laugh at me.' Then she heard him chuckle and smirk at her.

"Sakura." She looked at him straight into his eyes when he called her.

"I'm pretty hard to keep up with. You think you can handle that?" Sakura felt her cheeks heat up as she saw his demeanor change to someone calm and shrewd. He wasn't the Naruto that had the childish crush on her or goofed off; he was the Naruto that was challenging her as an equal, with respect. She knew that he knew, where he stood compared to her. It was going to be tough but she wasn't one to back down. She smirked back.

"Bring it on." Naruto held out his hand for her to shake and so she did.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl or because I like you. If you're seriously taking me as your rival, I'll give you my 120 and then some. Got that?"

"I wouldn't expect any less. Watch your back Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto gave her a devious smirk. Inner Sakura was determined, but couldn't help but to fall for him more with that smirk and the words that followed…

"Oh, don't worry too much about me."

* * *

Just around the corner were Kira and Kakashi. She smiled.

"You have very ambitious students Hatake-san." Kakashi was very much surprised to hear Sakura and Naruto but smirked.

"They're all buncha knuckleheads if you ask me." Kira let out a soft giggle.

"That's another way to put it…"


End file.
